The Original DigiDestined
by animegirl336
Summary: In the 01 Adventure series of Digimon, Gennai informs the DigiDestined that there were ones before them. What if they were the Frontier gang? And what if they were still alive? Please R&R! Chapter 10 is up!
1. Buying a Present

**Author's Note: So this is my first FanFic so it probably won't be that good, but I thought that it would be fun. I heard this idea as a theory a few places before and figured it would be fun to write about. I do not know the names of the parents, so they are completely made up *wink wink*. I am also going to use the Japanese names and say that the English dub names are nicknames. I have not seen the Japanese dub so if I missuse or misspell something, please help me fix it so that I can go back and fix it. It starts with Taichi in college and I am only 13 so I have not been to college so not quite sure how it works. So sorry if I got something wrong. The beginning is slightly based off **_**Girl Meets World**_**. You'll recognize it when you read it. As said before this is just for fun so a lot of stuff is made up or just not true. Please don't take it too seriously! Any sentences in apostrophes are thinking and sentences inside quotes are speaking aloud. As a final note, in lot of FanFics that use the Japanese names, the suffixs –chan , -kun, and –san are used. I do not know the differences so I won't use them. Please don't hate me :D**

**_This chapter has been revised! 8/25/14_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material that I am writing about! If I did, I would make a lot more Takari drama and would have confirmed it.**

**Now without further ado, enjoy my FanFiction!**

* * *

He eyed the clock for the millionth (AKA second) time that class.

_'Only five more minutes'_ Taichi thought somewhat sadly. This was actually one of the few classes that he hated leaving. It was a creative writing class. The class had nothing to do with his career goal – he wanted to be a diplomat – and seemed more like something Takeru would take. Even though Takeru was only seventeen and still had a couple years or so 'till he had to go to college, he already knew what he wanted to be: a novelist. He even had a rough draft of his first book halfway done. It was going to be based off of their adventures in the Digital World. Taichi considered this a good choice. Since the Digimon had started appearing for others four years ago, and started (and still are) growing in popularity, it would definitely sell well. Not to mention all of the material he had for it.

Taichi only took this class because he thought it would be fun. Writing had always been a secret hobby of his. He had always thought that it was a fun pastime, but it was definitely not something he wanted to go into a career for. It wouldn't work out very well for him. Even though he enjoyed writing he wasn't very good at it.

"Your homework for tonight class is to write a short story where you are the main character. In your story you are fighting for something – anything – that you strongly think is worth fighting for." The professor told them. A few of the students groaned in annoyance. This was not their type of project. And it definitely wasn't Taichi's type of assignment either.

_'Okay. Something worth fighting for…What?'_ he hadn't a clue.

"Now, now class." The professor said quieting them down. "You will not have to read your story to the class unless you please to do so. And it isn't due until after Winter Break." Sighs of relief could be heard throughout the class room.

_'At least we get a whole two weeks to finish it.'_ Taichi thought. Then the bell rang to signal the end of class. Everyone collected their things to leave. It was the last class of the day.

"Have a very Merry Christmas everyone!" he wished them as they exited.

Taichi quickly grabbed his things, wished his friends a Merry Christmas, and then ran to his car. He was stopped halfway there.

"Wait up Tai!" a female voice called. She had long blond hair that went down to her knees. There were a few pink streaks.

"What's up Ali?" Taichi asked as he continued towards his car. His pace had slowed to a walk.

"I didn't want you going home without saying goodbye!" Allison told him.

"Oh, sorry! I hadn't realized that I hadn't said 'bye!" Taichi apologized.

"No worries! That's why I caught you before you left!" she giggled out. Taichi smiled as well. He leaned in for "goodbye". After they broke apart – about thirty seconds later – they said goodbye and Taichi got into his car. He started it up and pulled out of the college. He started to drive towards the nearest Wal-Mart. Luckily it was only a half hour away. As he drove down the road he started figuring out his plan more thoroughly. He planned it very carefully. He parked his car in the Wal-Mart parking lot and went inside. It was time to start part one of his plan.

As he walked around the aisles of Wal-Mart, he had a total brain fart. He had no idea what he was supposed to buy. He had no idea what she wanted. It had been months since he had last seen her and three years since he had been her age (even though he was a guy obviously). After a quick glance at the store, he made a decision. He would look in the food section first.

_'Candy?'_ he thought. He scratched his head. _'What is it that seventeen year old girls like?'_ He walked up and down the aisles. _'Boys'_ was the first thought that he had. He quickly dismissed it. Boys was the last thing that he was going to give her. He had made a promise to her. He promised to be up any boyfriends that she might have.

_~Flashback~_

"Come on Tai!" she had yelled at him, "If I want a boyfriend, that's my decision!"

"Kari, as long as you are my little sister I get say in it!" he had yelled back. Taichi had been sixteen at the time.

"It's my life! Yolei is on her second boyfriend!" Hikari was obviously desperate if she was using Miyako as an example.

"And _who_ is dating Miyako?" Taichi yelled, using Miyako's full name.

"She dated Michael and now she's dating Davis!" That had been a surprise to everyone. No one had expected Miyako and Daisuke to get together. Not in a million years. No one expected them to last either. The only reason Miyako broke up with Michael was because the long distance was too much for them. No one knows how Miyako and Daisuke got together. I had been a miracle though, as their fights had almost ceased. Or at least were a less magnitude than they usually were.

"Oh so now Yolei is the model teenager?" Taichi yelled. Miyako was anything _but_ a model teenager.

"Why are you always so overprotective? Ever since I was little! Well newsflash Tai! I'm not eight anymore! I can handle myself! I'm thirteen! You need a serious reality check!"

"_I_ need a reality check? _I'm_ not the one trying to date boys! I think _you're_ the one in need of a reality check!" Taichi argued.

"When will I get this through your head?" Hikari yelled, hitting the couch in frustration.

"Get what through my head? That you want to date some boy? I know how boys are Kari! I was thirteen once too!"

"Yea? And now your not! You have a girlfriend Tai! She's a nice girl! And Takeru is not any worse!"

"Takeru? Is that who this is about?" Taichi had yelled at her. He loved the younger blonde like a little brother, but he did _not _want him touching Hikari.

"Maybe it is Taichi!" Now she was getting angry if she was using his full name. "So what?"

"'So what'? 'So what'? So you can't date Takeru!"

"You are way too overprotective!" she yelled, fuming.

"Maybe I am overprotective" he had told her "but that is better than letting Takeru use you and hurt you and do what he will with you!" She had gotten mad, threw her backpack aside and had stomped out of the room.

_~End Flashback~_

It has been four years since that argument had happened. She didn't seem mad anymore. And she still didn't have a boyfriend. That had been the only "real" argument that they ever had. They were very close siblings. Of course they had a few fights, but not one to that magnitude. Now here he was at Wal-Mart trying to find a gift that she would like so he could surprise her when he gets home. He decided to just throw out his pride and ask a clerk. He went up to a nice young lady.

"Um excuse me." He said walking up to her.

"Yes? Can I help you with some–" She started to ask him. She didn't finish. Just looked at him. After about half a minute she spoke again. "Is that you Taichi?" Taichi was confused but nodded. How could the store clerk recognize him?

"I–I am." He stuttered. The clerk in front of him was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans with the blue apron all of the employees wore. She had long strawberry blonde hair that ran halfway down her back. It was fishtailed. She looked somewhat familiar. As if she used to know her but his mind was too busy to quite place it.

"I haven't seen you in forever! How's it been going?" She asked.

_'Okay, so she knows me. I have to slow my hyper active brain down.'_ He thought and laughed internally. When he put it like that it made him sound smart, which he wasn't really. Just had a lot going through his mind lately between classes, Christmas rapidly approaching, his plan to surprise Hikari, and trying to please his girlfriend Allison. He thought for a moment. Then it hit him and he felt incredibly dumb.

"Good Mimi. When did you get back to Japan?" he asked her.

"A few months ago, Tai. Haven't had time to catch up with too many people. I've only talked to Sora, Matt, Izzy, and TK." She informed him. Taichi was glad to have Mimi back in Japan. It was weird having her living in America. "Anyways, you had a question?" Taichi then remembered what he came for in the first place.

"Yah. I want to buy Kari a gift but have no idea what she wants." Taichi told her.

"I see. Hold old is Kari now…seventeen? So…boys?" she joked. Taichi however did not find it funny and made it very apparent in his expression. "Okay okay. How much money are you willing to spend?" Taichi thought about this for a moment.

"Well, I saved up $300." He told her.

"In that case…buy her an iPhone 5. Now I gotta get back to shelving these or my boss will kill me. Good luck!" Taichi thanked her and ran to the electronics department.

_'Oh so many options.'_ Taichi thought. Shopping was so not his strong point. Once again he was going to have to ask a clerk for help.

"Excuse me." He said towards the guy at the other side of the counter who he once again felt that he recognized. As soon as the guy looked towards him, he saw that it was none other than Koushiro. "Oh hey Izzy!" Taichi said.

"Hey Tai. What brings you here?" Koushiro asked him.

"Why are you working at Wal-Mart?" Taichi questioned him. Koushiro immediately reddened.

"I'm supposed to be Tech support but I'm here because the guy who was working had to run an errand."

"But your at Wal-Mart?" Taichi almost laughed. Koushiro opened his mouth to say something then closed it. "Yes?" Taichi teased.

"Nothing. Anyways you needed help?" Koushiro said changing the topic.

"Uh yea. I'm going to buy Kari an iPhone 5 but – "

"You don't know which one?" Koushiro finished for him. Taichi just looked at him. "Part of the job to know these things. Not to mention it's part of my full time job to know you Tai. And it is not one of the easiest things to do."

"Can we just figure out what I'm getting Kari?" he pleaded.

"White phone and pink case. Simple." Koushiro told him handing him the items. "I can check them out right here for you."

"Wait!" Taichi said, stopping him. "Can I get it customized?"

Koushiro looked at him confused. "Of course. What do you want on it?" Koushiro asked Taichi. Taichi leaned over and whispered into Koushiro's ear. "Nice!" He quickly put on the case what Taichi had said. Then he scanned the items then got the money from Taichi. Taichi thanked him and walked out to his car.

"Next stop. My house." He told himself out loud and he was on his way.

* * *

**Author Notes: So here is the first chapter. Sorry that it is so short. I didn't really mean for it to be. About Allison. I made her up. I know that she wasn't in the series, but I thought it would be cool to give Tai a girlfriend. When I said her hair goes down to her knees I imagined it like Minako (Meena) from Sailor Moon. Just with pink strips in it. Next, does anyone know if Michael has a Japanese name. Like I said I have not seen the original in Japanese. I know some of you might get mad at me for the slight mention of Miyako (Yolei) and Daisuke (Davis) as a couple. I did this for the fun of it and in no means are they a pair that will continue to be in this FanFiction. You'll figure out what I mean in future chapters. Probably the next one, but I wouldn't swear to it. I will try to update this often. Not much to do during the summer. I also hinted towards a few other couples that were not directly said, or could be assumed, such as Yamato (Matt) and Sora and Koushiro (Izzy) and Mimi. They will become more prominent later on. And a major couple that will be introduced in the next chapter. I also might write a One-Shot for Odaiba Day (August 1****st****). I'd like to know what couple you'd like to see me write a One-Shot for. **

**-animegirl336 **


	2. The Younger Kids

**Authors Notes: As promised,**** here is the next chapter! I will try my best to make this one shorter! It's hard because I'm all about the details! I haven't gotten any reviews yet :( Oh well. Maybe these next few chapters will get people talking *wink wink*!**

_**This chapter has been revised! 8/25/14**_

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Digimon**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"There is going to be a party at Mimi's house tonight. Anyone planning on going?" Takeru asked them.

"Wait, Mimi is back from America?" Miyako asked. She was surprised Mimi hadn't told her. She idolized Mimi. Miyako was a Mini Mimi.

"Yah. She got back a few months ago. Hasn't had much time to talk with people 'cause she got a job at Wal-Mart I think." Takeru told them. "And this time Mimi is here to stay! Not just visiting again."

"Really?" Hikari asked.

"Would I lie about something like this?" Takeru said.

"No you wouldn't…." Hikari said, her voice growing softer in realization.

"YES!" Both girls yelled in unison. They high–fived.

_'Finally Mimi is back!'_ Hikari thought. The girls were clearly very excited. Of course Iori, Ken, and Daisuke were happy as well, they just weren't that happy. They were friends with Mimi – I mean, who wasn't. They just didn't idolize her.

"If you girls are done screeching, back to TCs original statement," Daisuke said – purposely messing up Takeru's nickname as usual – to quiet the before mentioned screeching girls. Even though Daisuke was over his obsession with Hikari, he and Takeru still picked on each other. Just because they thought that it was fun. "There is going to be a Mimi party thonight?" Mimi's parties were legendary. The younger kids had heard the stories but had never gotten to go to one because they hadn't known Mimi before she had moved to America (except for Takeru and Hikari who were just too young at the time).

"Totally. And she says that we are all invited – if we can make it that is." Takeru told them.

"You can bet I'll be there!" Miyako told them. Daisuke laughed.

"Of course you'll be there! Mimi is. You are obsessed with the girl. Might as well marry her Yolei!" he picked on her. This angered Miyako.

"Yah, and you marry Izzy you big jerk! You're such an idiot!" Miyako yelled, and she looked ready to charge at him.

"Calm down Yolei, he was just teasing you. You know how Davis can be." Ken told her, putting his arms around her waist from behind. He could always calm her down. They had started dating shortly after Miyako and Daisuke broke up. They only lasted four months before they couldn't stand each other again. Too bad. The peace was nice. Then Miyako went back to her obsession with Ken – just like she did before they found out that he was the Digimon Kaiser.**  
**

She had started acting like a fool around Ken. She would spend half of her time acting like a fool around Ken and the other half with Hikari – talking about Ken. It had annoyed the hell out of Hikari, but she had put up with it because Miyako was her best friend afterall (plus Miyako put up with Hikari when she babbled on about boys – since she wasn't "allowed" to have a boyfriend according to Taichi – when she actually got a second to talk).

Eventually Hikari had had enough and had come up with a plan. She had talked to Iori, Takeru, and Daisuke and put her plan into action. The boys got Ken to go to the park to talk to Miyako after spilling that Miyako had a major crush on him.

_~Flashback~_

"You guys wanted to talk to me?" Ken said innocently. He had no idea what was about to go down. They were all at Takeru's apartment.

"Yes. We need to have a talk Ken." Daisuke said as if he were interrogating Ken after arresting him. Now Ken had a bad feeling about this. He was getting really suspicious.

"What about? Did something happen? Is something wrong?" Ken asked. He was worried that another evil Digimon had attacked. Or worse, someone was hurt.

"No no no. Nothing is wrong _persay_." Iori told him. Ken didn't like how he said that last word.

_'They're setting me up.'_ Ken thought. He knew he was right. He hated being right.

"We just need your assistance." Takeru told him.

"With…" Ken led.

"Yolei." They all said together.

"Why? What happened to her? Is she hurt?" Ken asked quickly. He felt a pit form in his stomach. He visibly tensed. What would he do if Miyako had gotten hurt? He...didn't know.

"No, nothing happened to her." Iori informed him. With this news Ken let out a breath that he did not know he was holding in. The relief flooded through him, his momentary heart attack over.

_'Thank god she's alright.'_ Ken thought.

"But you just proved our suspicions." Takeru told him.

Yup. They had set him up. But what suspicions did they have?

"What suspicions?" Ken asked, voicing his thoughts. He was afraid of the answer.

"We need you to do us all a favor, Ken." Daisuke said, solemnly. Completely against his character.

"Namely?"

"Do us a favor," he repeated, " and ASK OUT MIYAKO!" Daisuke told his best friend. Ken was taken aback.

"I….uh….what?...why?...I...um...don't...I..." Ken didn't know what to say. He couldn't form full sentences.

"Don't play dumb with us." Iori told him. Again, really out of character for Iori. "Everyone knows that Yolei is in love with you and we all know you like her." Ken didn't know what to think. Especially about the emphasis on the word 'love'.

_~End Flashback~ _

After that conversation, the boys left Ken at the park and said that they would be back in an hour. Hikari had no problem getting Miyako to the park. The boys and Hikari went to get smoothies. When they came back in an hour they had expected Ken and Yolei to be maybe halfway there _maybe_, as Ken was not the most outgoing person in the world. But to their surprise, when they got back, they found Ken and Miyako in a full blown make–out session.

'_Man, they really had some feelings they had been holding back.' _Takeru had said.

"Are you going to the party Ken?" Hikari asked him.

"If my parents say I can, I might go." He told them.

"You're going Ken! Come on!" Miyako pleaded with him.

"I don't know…" Ken said. He looked off the side, his arms slowing leaving Miyako's waist.

"You gotta go! I am!" Daisuke told him. "You don't want to be the only one not there do you?"

"Well if I went what would I do there I mean it's not like I am the most social of people and the only people I know that will be there will be the other DigiDestined and they'll all be hanging out together I'll be the odd one out plus the other people there don't know me as Ken Ichijouji the person they know me as Ken Ichijouji the 'boy genius' I have already have had to purposely start answering questions wrong on tests as to try and get rid of all of the reporters and–" his rant was cut short by Miyako turning around sharply and connecting her lips to his. Ken has always been that quiet concealed person that would prefer to hide his true feelings rather than show them (kind of like Hikari), but when he was with Miyako the feeling of being judged and the feeling of being scared just disappeared. He felt he could be real around her.

"You're coming to the party." She told him when they broke apart. Ken sighed in defeat.

"Are you coming Cody?" Takeru asked the youngest member of the DigiDestined.

"I can't. I have Kendo practice." He said.

"Why can't you just skip it! You don't want to be a buzz kill!" Hikari said jokingly.

"Because I can't! That…That's all y..you need to kn…know." Iori said with tears forming in his eyes. A quiet sob could be heard as he slammed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. That was all it took to shut them up.

Except for Ken.

He walked over to Iori and pulled him into a big hug, letting the 14 year old cry into his shirt.

Once it had settled down, Daisuke asked him, "What was that Cody?"

"I still miss him." Iori told them. Those four words were all he had to say. Everyone knew who he meant. His grandpa. Iori's grandpa had passed away just a few months prior.

_'He must be taking his Kendo much more seriously in honor of his grandpa.'_ Hikari thought. After what seemed like a lifetime, Miyako changed the subject.

"Are you coming Kari?"

"I can't, sorry." She told Miyako.

"Why not?" Ken asked her, his arms back around Miyako's waist.

"I already have plans." She answered very vaguely. Everyone gave her suspicious looks.

_'Make something up Hikari! They can't know what you're really doing.'_ Hikari thought.

"I have to do my Christmas shopping tonight." Hikari lied.

_'Good cover Hikari! Stupid!'_ she chastised herself mentally.

"You can't do it another night?" Daisuke questioned.

"I'm doing my shopping tonight too and we wanted to do it together! Combined brain power! Plus, tonight was the only night that I was available." Takeru said, saving Hikari from a very awkward moment.

_'Thank you SO much TK!'_ she thanked him in her head. _'Note to self: be sure to actually thank him later.'_

"So you're not coming either, Takeru!" Miyako said, her voice growing louder. "That means only three of us are going! Mimi will be so disappointed in ALL THREE OF YOU!" her voice now in a loud yell.

"Calm down, Yolei!" Hikari said firmly. "We don't need to be disturbing everyone!"

"You're right – as usual. Sorry." Miyako apologized.

"It's okay. We all know how emotional you get. You are Mini Mimi!" Hikari joked. That made everybody laugh – even Miyako. "Well, I better get ho – err – to the mall before it's too late." She told them.

_'Please don't notice it. Please don't notice it. Please don't notice it.'_ Hikari silently begged.

"Well, see you tomorrow! We'll tell you how the party was!" Miyako said grabbing Ken's hand and taking off. Ken looked back and waved to the others as he ran next to his girlfriend. Kari and TK walked off in the direction in the mall as to not arouse suspicion. Daisuke ran off in the direction that Ken and Miyako ran in. Cody walked off towards his house to get ready for Kendo practice.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay, so this chapter was longer than I had expected. It actually didn't get as far as I had hoped because I had to cut it short. Sorry about the story moving slow! There will be action I promise! So, like I said, reviews are great! I would like to know if I spelled Ken's last name right. I also would like to know – from you guys – what couple you would like me to do a One – Shot on for Odaiba Day!**

**~animegirl336**


	3. Evesdropping

**Authors Notes: I guess you could say that this is part two of the previous chapter. Again I am so sorry that the main plot hasn't gone into action yet and it's already chapter 3, but I absolutely love character development. And if you haven't noticed, I am also a hopeless romantic so all of my stories will have romance (and similar details). Hopefully the Frontier gang will finally make their appearance! This is where I'll start changing names (of the parents). And maybe some details from the anime (of 01 and 02. Not Frontier). Like OOCness (parents and possibly Gennai). Hope that you guys don't mind! Thanks to fanakatsuki for giving me my first review!**

_**This chapter has been revised! 8/25/14**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (or anything else that I mention). If I did Takari would be made very clear in the epilogue.**

**In the name of the moon, enjoy this FanFiction!**

* * *

Hikari felt bad about lying to them. They were her friends after all. They had been with her through everything. From Myotismon to MaloMytismon (and yes she saw the irony). But she couldn't very well tell them the truth. Okay, she could have told Iori or Ken, but she couldn't trust Miyako and Daisuke as far as she could throw them. One way or another they both would have ratted her out to Taichi. Neither of them (especially Miyako) could keep a secret. Hell, she would tell Daisuke before she would tell Miyako. Best friend or not. There was a reason they called her Mini Mimi. She loved to gossip as much as Mimi does.

So she had to lie right? It was her only option if she didn't want to get ratted out. It wasn't the first time she had had to do this. She had done it at least a couple hundred times within the past four years. If she didn't lie, he would get hurt. She didn't want that. So she either needed to hire a body guard for him or keep it a secret until Taichi was less protective. Four years later and it's still a secret.

'Damn you Taichi.' Hikari thought as her boyfriend slipped his hand into hers. She hated having to keep it a secret, but that added something kind of special to it. She wished that she could tell her friends and her brother. But now wasn't the right time. There never seemed to be one. She had never doubted her relationship or her feelings for him. They had been present since they were younger, and grew into something more around age thirteen. But being with him, and keeping it a secret, was getting increasingly difficult. They are almost done with high school. They started dating in middle school. Her eighteenth birthday was only a few days away. His, only two months away. School ended in three months. Only another three months and…she wanted to think about it, talk about it, but it was so hard to make plans for the future when people in the present didn't even know – much less accept it. They had tried talking about it once. They had discussed everything. They had talked about the future, _their_ future. It was one of the best discussions they ever had. They had even looked at apartments and rings.  


She knew her friends would be all for it. It was her brother that she was worried about. She still remembered the whole argument that they had had so vividly that it could have happened that morning. She had been so mad at him. She even threw her things. She almost charged him. Luckily she had great self-control. It's times like those that make Hikari glad that she was horrible at expressing herself. At least she wasn't the only one like that. Ken was too. Although he had excuses. Anyone with that much press wouldn't want to express themselves (gossip magazines can ruin someone's life). He was so good at it that he and Miyako have been dating almost as long as Hikari and her boyfriend and the press still didn't know about it. Even more impressive when you add into account how they were big fans of PDA.

Hikari's boyfriend wasn't particularly good at expressing himself either. Never had been. He wasn't quiet like Hikari and Ken, but he hid his true feelings. Always pretending that things were alright when they really weren't. Being strong for others when all he wanted to do was break down and cry or be alone. It frustrated her often. She would see him zoning out – looking at something that you couldn't see. She would ask him what was wrong. He would come back to reality and say "Oh nothing. Just kinda tired." She didn't know what to do, so she would always just drop the topic.

She didn't know where they were walking. She was just getting lost in her thoughts as her boyfriend led the way.

Until he spoke up.

"Any specific place you want to go?" he asked her.

"Not any I had in mind. Let's just go to my apartment." She thought up on the spot.

"What about Tai?" he asked her worriedly. He was frightened of what the over protective big brother would do to him. Taichi had always treated the blonde like a little brother, but knowing Taichi for years, did NOT want to set him off. When angered enough – especially when it has to do with Hikari – Taichi can be almost as bad as Miyako.

"He's off at college." She told matter–of–factly.

"What about your parents. You know that your mom can't keep a secret and your dad would kill me." He told her.

"Both out of town. I've been holding my own for over a month now." She told him, smirking. "Impressed?" she stood up on her tippy toes to whisper that one word in his ear. This made the blonde boy smirk as well.

"Slightly."

"Slightly?" she questioned, the smirk never leaving her face.

"You're a very impressive person, Hikari Yagami." He said to her, addressing her by her full name.

"You're not too bad yourself, Takeru Takaishi." She told him, also addressing him by his full name. She put her hands on her hips as she said it. Takeru leaned down placed a kiss on her forehead. They both smiled and continued on to Hikari's apartment – hand in hand. When they got there, Hikari took out a house key and unlocked the apartment.

"What's it been like? Having your own room I mean." Takeru asked her.

"It's been really cool." Hikari told him as they sat down on the couch. Her whole life she has had to share a room with Taichi. They would bunk. She would get the bottom and he would get the top. Although when Taichi went off to college she convinced her parents to move the bunks out of there and get her, her own bed. She snuggled up next to Takeru, pulling her knees up to her chest. Takeru then put his arm around her. "It's weird not having Tai here though. The house is so empty without him. Even when my parents are here." She said, trying to keep it from sounding like she was desperate for company (which she was but didn't want it to seem that way).

"You get used to it." Takeru told her. He was referring to his experience with only having two people living in his house for several years. Although she knows that he misses living with Yamato.

"You sure?" Hikari asked him?

"Positive."

"You really sure?" she asked again.

"Yes Kar. I am positive."

"You really, _really_ sure?" She says, this time with a smirk and teasing in her voice.

"Now you're just saying it to be cute aren't you?" Takeru stated, smiling.

"Maybe. Did it work?" Hikari asked.

"Totally." Takeru said, his laughing smile turning into more of a smirk. Takeru leaned down into a kiss with Hikari. Hikari removed her arms from around her knees to placing her hands on Takeru's chest gently. Hikari was glad that Taichi was at college or he would pummel Takeru. He didn't even let her _look_ at boys, much less kiss one. He would freak if he saw her kissing Takeru.

_'Take this Tai!' _She thought as she deepened the kiss with Takeru, allowing them to explore each other's mouths. _'If only Tai could see me now!'_ she continued her train of thought. Takeru put one of his hands on the back of her head and one on her lower back. He ran his hands through her hair. It smelled of strawberry's. He placed a couple of kisses down her neck and along her collarbone before moving back to her lips. Hikari moved her hands from his chest to around his neck. Takeru started to slip his hands under her shirt. They were too caught up in the intimacy of the moment to notice the door handle being shaking. They also didn't notice the door open.

"HIKARI YAGAMI!" a male voice shouted. Both teenagers turned their heads towards the door. Takeru's face went white. Hikari could feel him shaking slightly.

_'Shit shit shit shit shit!'_ Hikari thought. _'Way to go Hikari! Go to the apartment! Great idea!'_

"Welcome home Tai! I missed you so much!" Hikari said putting a big smile on her face. She sprung up from the couch and ran over to Taichi for a hug. He only put one arm around her and quickly put it back at his side.

"Hikari," he said through gritted teeth, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Tai, I can explain. Just don't kill TK!" She said quickly; worriedly. Tai ignored her and walked slowly over to Takeru, his hands clenched into fists. Takeru just sat there, face white and eyes wide. He seemed too scared to move.

When Tai made it over to Takeru he grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and held him in the air against the wall.

"Tai I–" Takeru started, but got interrupted.

"That would be Taichi to you, you…you…jackass!" he said angrily.

"Tai calm down!" Hikari yelled at him. "Please don't hurt him! _Onegai…_" her voice trailed off as she continued to beg.

"Do you think that this is funny, Takeru?" Taichi said trying not to kill the blond teen on the spot.

_'He must be really angry! Tai always calls Takeru by his nickname! He's even started doing what Daisuke does!'_ Hikari thought.

"ANSWER ME, TAKAISHI!" Taichi said, taking Takeru off the wall – still in midair though – only to bang him against the wall and hold him there again.

"Taichi, I…um…well…" Takeru started, but Tai's glare intimidated him.

"Tai, please!" Hikari begged with tears in her eyes.

_'Maybe I should have just told him…'_ she thought.

"Stay out of it, Kari." Taichi said quietly.

"Listen to him, Kar. He's really pissed at me." Takeru told her.

"Don't call her anything other than Hikari!" he said slamming Takeru against the wall again. It was obvious Takeru had gotten the wind knocked out of him.

"It's not about you, Ka – err – Hikari. It's about me." Takeru told her…which resulted in Taichi punching him in the face.

"THIS IS ABOUT HIKARI! IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH HER!" Taichi screamed, after giving Takeru a black eye.

"Taichi! Just 5 minutes! Onegai!" Hikari pleaded. She needed to save her boyfriend, her love. Taichi looked straight at his sister. To her relief, he let go of Takeru who dropped to the floor. He landed funny on his ankle because he wasn't prepared for the drop. Hikari ran over to him and helped him up. Then Hikari walked right up to Tai. Got right up in his face. Her tears that wear once tears of fright for Takeru have turned to tears of anger towards Taichi.

"Taichi! I am seventeen! If I want a boyfriend then I am more than capable of it! And you've always liked Takeru! I know you, Taichi! You have told me that Takeru is like a little brother to you! Not to mention that he's Yamato's brother! _Your_ best friends little brother! Now give me one_ good_ reason why I can't date him!"

"Because he's a boy!" Taichi told her.

_'WHAT? OF COURSE I'M GOING TO DATE A BOY!'_ Hikari thought. Deja vu from their fight four years ago came back. It was the exact same fight.

No, no it wasn't.

Unlike when they had this fight last time she actually had something to keep – not just something that she wanted. Unlike last time she didn't just WANT to date Takeru…she wanted to KEEP Takeru. Unlike last time where she threw her bags and ran into another room, she charged at Taichi. He put out his hands to stop her charge. As soon as she touched his hands she collapsed. She felt so weak.

"No worries, Hikari." She heard Takeru's voice from behind her. "I didn't mean to cause you this much trouble. I'll just go." Takeru said as he started towards the door.

"TK…don't…" Hikari said inbetween sobs.

"We just need time apart. I'm not good for you Hikari. There are others that won't be so harmful to you." Takeru said as he exited the apartment.

"TK!...please don't go..."

Why didn't they just go to Mimi's party like everyone else?

Taichi looked over at Hikari. "I got these for you…before I knew that you lied to me." He said tossing the iPhone 5 and case on the couch. "I'm going to Mimi's party. I'll be back later." He said as he left. Hikari picked up the case. She looked at the back of it.

_'He got it customized.'_ She thought, wiping the tears from her face. She couldn't believe what he had put on it. It took a lot of thought. On the back of the case was her symbol. The crest of light. Kari crawled up onto the couch and covered up with a blanket. She recounted the events of the day.

_'So I hung out with everyone, we went out for pizza, then they went to the party while I decided to hang out with Takeru. I suggested that we go to my apartment. I was the one who flirted with him. Then Taichi came home from college. How could I forget that it was Winter Break? Then Tai started beating up Takeru. I yelled at him for it. Then Takeru….'_ she couldn't bring herself to finish that thought. She couldn't admit it. Admitting it only makes it more real.

Then she heard the door open.

_'Is Tai back already? Maybe he forgot something?'_ Hikari lied very still underneath the blanket – the whole of her under it – pretending to be pillows.

"Doesn't look like anyone is home." her dad said.

_'My parents are back! I cannot get out from under here like this! With my face all red ad my eyes puffy from crying!'_ Hikari thought. _'Might as well just listen to their conversation.'_

"Good. Because you're going crazy." Hikari's mother said.

"No, I'm not. I know what I heard." her dad stood his ground.

_'What did my dad hear?'_ Hikari thought.

"I don't believe it." Her mother said.

"No, you just refuse to believe it. I know it's weird, but I heard it."

"It didn't beep!" her mom argued.

"Are you sure yours didn't?" her dad asked.

"Yes…no…maybe...I thought I heard something actually." Her mother confessed. "I just thought that I was hearing things. Lack of sleep or something."

"It's not lack of sleep, Zoe. For some reason or another we are needed." Her dad said.

"But…what about the kids? Why can't they do it? They were called after us…" Zoey trailed off. "Face it Koji! We are hearing things! We aren't needed anymore!" she said, tears welling in her eyes.

_'Are they talking about…no they can't be. But if not, then what do they mean by we were "called"?'_ Hikari thought, not letting the truth sink in.

But it did anyways.

_'They can't be. I gotta get to Mimi's party! But I can't when my parents are still here!'_ Hikari thought. As if reading her mind, Gatomon came into the room. Ever since the _first _Myotismon incident, Gatomon had been able to talk to her parents. Thankfully. Good thing Gatomon was still in the Real World.

"Hey, I'm hungry." Gatomon told them, trying to ignore the fact that Hikari's mom was crying.

"Let me take a look." Koji said. He looked around the cupboards. "Looks like we're out of cat food."

"I'm a Digimon you jerk! Now give me real food!" Gatomon demanded. She grabbed a handful of stuff from the grocery bags Hikari's parents had and ran with it.

"Hey come back with that!" Zoey said, fully recovered. They chased Gatomon into Hikari's bedroom, giving Hikari the chance that she needed to get out of the house. She quickly got out from under the blanket, quickly put her shoes on, grabbed a jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I decided to end the chapter here. I got a couple of the Frontier characters in here. Surprised? I know I already mentioned this but certain characters will be OOC from the 01 and 02 anime so they fit the Frontier anime. I also know that I said that I would use the Japanese names, but I don't know the Frontier Japanese names. I have also not quite finished Frontier. I have gotten to where Koichi turns good, but have not seen the defeat of Cherubimon, so I will make up the details of that battle (I don't want spoilers!). It was so hard for me to write the Takari break up. I love Takari! Also, I apologize if anyone was offended by my use of language (or that I made Hikari use language). I wanted to show how she felt and exaggerate the point that she isn't that little 8 years old girl who was always sick and in need of help anymore. More Frontier characters will come in the next chapter. FYI Onegai means Please in Japanese. (One of several ways that is). Until next time…Sailor Moon says "See ya!"**

**~animegirl336**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Notes: Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I've been suffering from some writers block so I'm sorry if the chapters get posted less frequently. Did the end of the last chapter surprise you? Can you guys give me ideas for my Odaiba Day One – Shot? Thanks! Oh, and I might as well say that Gomen means sorry in Japanese. I know that I have said this before, but I apologize that the parents are weird. Might as well mention now do not think about hair colors or inherited crests etc. When I was planning this I did not take those into account. I thought about this FanFiction when I was younger. Don't hate me! Just read, enjoy, and try not to over analyze. Sometimes the funnest things to read about are the things that are kind of out there. If you over analyze it, this story will make no sense, as the Frontier characters were placed basically at random!**

_**This chapter has been revised! 8/25/14**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I mention that is not mine (like Digimon for ex.)**

**Now without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

His eye was swollen shut which made it hard to see. He didn't know where to go. He couldn't go home or his mom would certainly question his black eye (which he didn't feel like explaining). Then again, if he went to the party everyone there would ask about it as well. This surely did suck. Which left a lingering question in his mind.

Why did he walk out?

What would have happened if he had stayed and faced the music? What would Taichi have done to him if he had stayed? There were too many questions. If he pondered them all he would waste his whole life away.

Then it started to rain.

So here he was. He was limping down the street trying not to fall down from the all the pain he had just received. He took a mental inventory of his injures. He had a black eye because of Taichi punching him, bruises and a sore back from being slammed against the wall three times, a swollen ankle – that was probably broken – from falling down funny on it (also from falling down the stairs on his way out of the apartment), and a shattered heart because he just pushed away the love of his life.

What was Takeru supposed to do now?

He no longer had Taichi as his honorary older brother. It was something that Taichi and Yamato had fun with. Picking on Takeru as if they were both his older brother. Yamato felt the same towards Hikari. He no longer had Taichi to look up to, or to talk to about things he couldn't with Yamato. He no longer had his best friend. The prettiest, quietest, most honest girl in the whole world. The girl that he had been proud to call had been proud to call the love of his life, his girlfriend, his lover. The thought again returned.

What the hell was Takeru supposed to do now?

He sat down on a park bench and let the tears fall freely. Nobody would be out here right now. All of his friends were at Mimi's party – except for Iori – so he could shove away the brave act that he always had going. There was no one that he can hurt anymore.

He quickly hid his tears in the rain when he heard Taichi approaching. He looked up at him. Taichi stopped and looked at him.

"I don't appreciate you lying to me, or the fact that you and Kari went on dates," the emphasis on 'dates' made Takeru blush, "but I don't need Matt pissed at me anymore than he's already going to be. And since I beat you up, I can at least keep you from getting sick." He told Takeru as he handed the boy an umbrella.

Takeru took it skeptically. Taking a chance Takeru patted the spot beside him, offering Taichi to sit down. Surprisingly, Taichi acted upon the offer. After a moment of silence, Taichi spoke. But it was so quiet; Takeru couldn't quite make it out.

"Did you say something, Taichi?" Takeru asked.

"Yah, I said gomen." Taichi apologized. Takeru was a little taken aback, but didn't argue. "It was wrong of me to hurt you…I just can't help it." He confided.

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked. He was genuinely confused.

"It's just…I know I'm really protective of Kari, but I feel like it's my job. I just got really angry and felt so worried that I went overboard." Taichi admitted. Takeru sympathized. It must be hard to see your little sister with a boy. Especially with the history Taichi and Hikari have.

"It's okay. Nothing that can't be healed." Takeru told him.

"You should go back to Kari." Taichi told him, though it looked as if it took much effort to say that.

"But…" Takeru didn't know what to say. _'Did Taichi just go from beating me up to saying he's not mad anymore?'_ Takeru thought.

"I know what you're thinking, but Kari is really mad at me right now and she is really upset. It's either you go or Miyako goes." Taichi told him. He made a good point.

"Are you mad at me still?" Takeru asked him. He needed to know before he goes back to Hikari.

"Not really. My parents should be getting home soon anyways. Just watch what you do around me. Don't make my Kari–senses tingle." He told Takeru. He said the last part with a smile. Takeru smiled, but then it faded. "What's wrong?" Taichi asked in concern.

"Oh nothing. Just kinda tired." He repeated the traditional line.

"Okay. Just be sure to get rest then tonight. I gotta get to Mimi's party. See ya TP!" Taichi said as he ran off. Takeru smiled at how Taichi was back to joking with him. He got up off the bench and started back towards Hikari's apartment.

Except she met him halfway.

"Takeru!" she said throwing her arms around his neck. He could feel her tears through his shirt. He held her for a couple of minutes, feeling like he should let go. Not that he wanted to. He would hold her for all eternity if he could. As soon as she relaxed a bit, she looked up at him.

"Tai said to come check up on you because you were upset." Takeru told her. He could see what Taichi meant.

"I'll be fine! But we have to get to Mimi's party! I never thought I'd say this, but I need Gennai!" Hikari told him. This made Takeru genuinely laugh out loud. He never thought he'd hear those words.

"I know you're serious. It's just so unbelievable. Why do you need Gennai anyways?" Takeru asked her.

"I'll explain later, but right now I need to get going." Hikari told him. She was about to grab his hand when he pulled it away. She looked at him with those chocolate brown eyes that he fell in love with. The sadness in them...he just couldn't do it. She sighed – defeated and not in the mood to argue – and grabbed his wrist instead. She dragged him to Mimi's party.

* * *

Hikari came running into the party with Takeru. Nobody seemed to mind the two coming in. If they even noticed.

"We need to find Izzy." Hikari told Takeru. "Let's split up!" she ordered. Takeru nodded, and they parted. Hikari went around looking. In every room, disturbing some groups of people but apologized afterwards.

"Hey Kari!" she heard someone call her name. She could barely hear them over the music. She turned around to see Daisuke – with a girl attached to his waist. She ran over to him. The girl had curly red hair that was about the same length as Hikari's. Shoulder length.

"Hey Davis. Who's this?" She asked him.

"Oh, this is Veronica." He informed Hikari.

"Hi!" She said to Hikari.

"Way to go Davis! You finally got a girl." Hikari congratulated him.

"Hey! I've had other girlfriends!" He said, offended.

"Namely?" Hikari teased.

"Uh….Yolei!" Daisuke said, feeling victorious.

"Okay, you win." Hikari gave. "Now I need your help Davis!"

"Sure. With what?" Daisuke asked her.

"Have you seen Izzy?" she asked him.

"Oh! The red–headed boy! Yea we saw him! He and the girl throwing this party went that way." She pointed off to the right.

"Thanks so much Veronica!" Hikari thanked her. She gave Veronica a hug for her help. She looked for Takeru for a minute, but found him rather quickly. Then they went in the direction that Veronica pointed them in. They walked into a room with a couch, a chair, and a TV. On the couch was Izzy. Mimi was there too. She was lying horizontally on the couch. She was flat her back, knees bent, her head in Izzy's lap. Talking about who knows what.

When Hikari and Takeru walked in, Izzy looked at them and said 'hi'. Mimi just waved with a big smile on her face. Normally, Hikari would question the scene in front of her, but she was in a big hurry to contact everybody's least favorite Digimon (other than Myotismon of course).

"Izzy, I need your help." She told him. She knew she had an expression on her face that showed anxiousness. She didn't fight it. She still couldn't believe what she heard, and she didn't know who else to talk to it about except Gennai.

"Sure thing, Kari. What do you need help with?" Koushiro asked her.

"I need to talk to Gennai." Hikari said. This made Mimi sit up on the couch, turn around, and put her feet on the floor. Koushiro had a surprised look on his face.

"Really?" Koushiro asked Hikari.

"For some non – understandable reason, yes she does." Takeru confirmed. Koushiro nodded and opened up his laptop, which was previously on the ground in front of him. After a few seconds of the clacking of keys and the trackpad, he motioned for them to come over. They did as told.

"You called?" Gennai said from the computer. Well, a small 8–bit version of him that is. "This better be important! I was in the middle of…important bisness." He told them.

"It is Gennai…I think. You would have to ask Hikari what he problem is though." Koushiro told Gennai.

"It's not as much a problem as a question." Hikari told him, causing confused glances to come from the others.

"We ran all the way here so that you could ask Gennai a question?" Takeru questioned her in surprise.

"It's important." Hikari scolded him.

"Just get on with it! I have very important bissness to attend to!" 8-bit Gennai yelled at them.

"Calm down Gennai!" Mimi told him. "Go on Kari.

"On our first trip to the Digital World you mentioned that there were DigiDestined before us. But you failed to mention who they were." Hikari lead him.

"Is there a question to this?" Gennai asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes there is. What do you know about my parents?" Hikari asked him with anxiety. Even though he was 8-bit, Gennai seemed surprised.

"You know…don't you?" Gennai asked her. His voice unusually low.

"So it's true. They were…."

"Kari, what's going on?" Koushiro asked.

"What happened at your apartment after Tai and I left?" Takeru asked her.

She took a deep breath in and out.

"I was under blankets on my couch when my parents came in. They said something about being us being chosen after them." Hikari confessed. Everyone gasped.

"So you're saying…" Mimi said, started to understand it.

"My parents know more than they let on."

"I gotta go find Tai." Takeru said, getting off of the couch. Hikari grabbed his hand before he left. Takeru looked behind him to see her pleading eyes meet his. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze then pulled his hand away. Then he left to go find Taichi.

"What happened between you two?" Mimi asked. "Are you guys _finally_ dating?"

"It's long story guys." Hikari told them.

"We got time." Koushiro told her.

_'Here we go Hikari. The conversation that you've been waiting for for four years. Just wish it didn't end like this...'_ Hikari thought.

"Okay, here's the scoop," Hikari started.

* * *

"TAICHI!" Takeru yelled as he ran around the party. He found Taichi sitting with Yamato and Sora. He ran over to them. "Tai." Takeru said out of breath.

"What's wrong TK?" Taichi asked.

"Did something happen?" Yamato pushed. Takeru looked worried. He scanned Takeru up and down. Something had hurt his little brother. Oh yea. It was Taihchi. "Does it have to do with your...ahem...injuries?"

"I'll be fine Matt. Tai, we need you. Call your parents and tell them we know." Takeru told him.

"Know what?" Sora asked. "What is it Tai?"

"I…uh…not sure actually. What is it that we know TK?" Taichi asked him.

"Just tell them that. We'll explain later." Takeru said as he turned and headed back towards Hikari.

"That was uh…" Taichi said.

"Weird?" Sora finished.

"To say the least." Yamato added. He put his arm around Sora.

"Might as well make the phone call." Taichi added as he dialed their home number.

"Hello?" He heard his mom's voice say.

"Mom it's over. We know. Kari was at home when you got home." Taichi told them all that he knew about their situation.

"One moment. Koji!" He heard his mom yell. It was clear that she was trying to muffle the sound, but he could still make some of it out.

'They can't know…No I didn't…That can't be what their…she was…oh no…tell them to come home.' He heard his dad's voice yell, then lower as his mom tried less and less to mute the sound.

"Taichi, you and Hikari need to come home now. Sorry." His mom said and then hung up.

"Gotta go guys. Whatever we know has my parents worked up." He said bye to Yamato and Sora and went to find Hikari.

* * *

He eventually found them sitting in a room having a conversation with Mimi and Koushiro. "Kari." He said, interrupting them. "We need to go home. Whatever it is we know, we aren't supposed to." He told her.

"You didn't tell him?" Hikari looked at Takeru.

"I said I'd tell him later!" He defended himself. He put his hands up in a 'put your hands where I can see them' fashion.

"Wow Takeru. Wow." She said shaking her head, but smiling as well. "That is quite some laziness. Oh and by the way." She said pulling him into a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other as Takeru gave in, finally not caring what Taichi thought. "Stop being so distant." Takeru smiled and agreed. Hikari said goodbye and went with Taichi.

* * *

"So what exactly do we know?" Taichi asked her on the way home.

"Mom and dad…they were the ones before us." Hikari told him, panting from the running. Taichi thought about this for a few minutes but was still confused.

"The what before us?" he asked her, hoping that she could clarify.

"DigiDestined." Hikari answered which shut Taichi up. They were silent the rest of the way.

"We're home!" Hikari called out as she walked in. She expected her parents to be in their room, not right in the livingroom. To her and Taichi's surprise there we four other people in the room with their parents.

"Mom? Dad?" Taichi questioned. "Uncle Koichi?" Taichi was very confused. He saw his Uncle three times before in his entire life. Once when he was born, once at their Aunt's funeral, and again at their Grandma's funeral.

"Hey Taichi." Koichi said, waving at his nephew.

Koji stood up. "Taichi, Hikari, we would like you to meet the Legendary Warriors."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Finally finished this chapter! I had horrible writer's block. I wish I could have included more Koichi and Takuya because they're my favorite characters, but it just didn't turn out that way. Oh well. I will be uploaded a Takuya x Zoey One – Shot for Odaiba Day! Looking forward to uploading it! This will be the last chapter for this story. Sorry but I'm out of ideas! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~animegirl336**


	5. A New Threat

**A/N: So it's been quite a while since I updated this story. I just haven't had the inspiration to do it, but I have posted other stories in the meantime! **

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Taichi, Hikari, we would like you to meet the Legendary Warriors." Koji told them. Taichi and Hikari stood there speechless. Here were their parents, their uncle, and people they had meet maybe once. They were all DigiDestined – or as they call themselves – Legendary Warriors. What were they supposed to say?

"How long have you kept this from us?" Hikari yelled at her dad.

"Forever. We were chosen when we were 12." Her dad admitted to them.

"Or 13!" The stout one in blue said. He was wearing a blue, button down shirt and brown slacks.

"Or 8!" The one that appeared youngest said that. There was one similarity, they had mixed ages. At least one part of this whole situation wasn't weird. Nevermind. It was really weird.

"So what you're saying is that you guys," Taichi gestured to the six people sitting in front of them, "are DigiDestined?" He still barely believed them. He went so far as to look around the apartment for a hidden camera. He needed to make sure that they weren't being Punk'd.

"That's exactly what we're sating Tai." his mom said. "I think introduction are in order." Zoey looked over at them.

"Mmmhmmm." Taichi and Hikari said sassy in unison.

"Okay then. You know me, your father, and your Uncle. Then there is Tommy, JP, and Takuya." Zoey told her kids. Tommy, JP, and Takuya waved. Giving as close of an inspection that he could at this distance, Taichi noticed something that should have been obvious at the start.

"Hey, that guy's wearing goggles!" Taichi said pointing at Takuya. "He must be the leader." He reasoned.

"That's right!" Takuya said with a gigantic smile on his face.

"You remind me of the leader of the new kids, Davis." He told them.

"You're right Tai, he does remind me of Davis." Hikari agreed. "They'd be great friends!" she joked. Her and Taichi laughed along with their parents. The other four in the room sat there awkwardly, not getting the joke.

"What's so funny?" Takuya asked. "I don't get it!"

"Oh, you'll get it in time Takuya. I can promise you that." Koji told him. Takuya scratched his head, but sighed and nodded.

"Are we sure that these people are adults Kari?" Taichi whispered into her ear.

"Maybe...is that how us and the others are going to be when we grow up?" Hikari whispered back. Worried expressions crossed both of their faces. Then they erupted into more laughter. _'This is way better than hanging out a Mimi's party!'_ Hikari thought. The Warriors were giving them weird looks.

"These kids are weird." JP said about Taichi and Hikari.

"Hey, it's not like we weren't weird! We were probably the weirdest kids those Digimon ever saw!" Takuya said, elbowing JP.

"We were the _first_ humans those Digimon ever saw." Koji stated. The Warriors laughed.

_'Yup, this is definitely how we are going to turn out. Immature around our friends, normal around everyone else.'_ Hikari thought. The thought was somewhat comforting. If they turned out like their parents, then things wouldn't change that much.

"Hey Uncle Koichi?" Taichi asked him. Koichi looked over at Taichi. His and his sister's chocolate brown eyes not resembling either of their parents, yet just by looking at them – and their personalities – he can see both Koji and Zoey in them. If anything, their eyes resembled Takuya or JP.

"Yes?" Koichi answered.

"You haven't talked much. And you guys haven't told us _anything_ about you guys, or your Digital World. What was it like?" Taichi asked. He was tired of waiting. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. But he had to say it nicely. He was in a room full of adults.

"It was real fun. That's for sure." Tommy told Taichi.

"But also real dangerous." Koji said. "More than once we were in a battle in which we were fighting more for our lives than for the Digital World."

"And we didn't even know what we were signing up for in the beginning." JP admitted.

"Yea! How were we supposed to know what Ophanimon had meant by 'our destiny'." Takuya said. Taichi and Hikari looked cofused.

"Ophanimon? Like as in Gatomon's Mega form?" Hikari questioned. Her parents nodded. The other four looked confused.

"She has a-"

"Kari! Where's my...ummm" Gatomon interrupted Kari's mom. She trailed off when she entered the room to see the guests. "Kari, who are these people?"

"These 'people', Gatomon, are the Legendary Warriors." Taichi told Gatomon. Gatomon looked at them, the Warriors, then nodded.

"Got it." Gatomon assured them then laid down to take a cat nap. Hikari looked back at the Warrirors.

"Next question...how'd you guys get to the Digtal World?" Hikari asked them.

"It wasn't through a green portal in the sky, was it?" Taichi asked almost accusingly. The Warriors shook their heads.

"Ummm...no. We took a train – er – trains." Koji said. "Well, most of us that is." He added as an afterthought. Taichi and Hikari motioned for more information.

_'Come on! What do you mean by 'most of us'?'_ Hikari thought. "Does that mean that something like me happened?" Hikari suggested when no one said anything for a while. "Did someone get left behind?"

The Legendary Warriors looked at each other, hesitant to talk about whatever it was that needed to be said. Lucky for them, they were saved from answering. Two people burst through the doors.

"Tai, what is it that yooouu...u...u..." Yamato trailed off as he noticed the people sitting in the middle of the Yagami apartment. "Uh, Tai?"

"Kari, are these the-" Takeru asked Hikari.

"Yes they are TK." Hikari answered him, not taking her eyes off of the Warriors.

"Can someone please explain? You got us all worked up!" Yamato demanded, looking around the room.

"These, Matt, are the Legendary Warriors." Taichi introduced. "Otherwise known as the Original DigiDestined." Yamato stood there, mouth wide open. This made the three DigiDestined in the room laugh.

"Friends of you guys?" Tommy asked Taichi and Hikari.

"They are a couple of mine and Davis' DigiDestined." Taichi explained.

"Gennai told us to come...why though?" Takeru asked them. Shrugs were shared all around.

"Well, we'd better be going-" Koichi said, standing up.

"Wait!" Hikari yelled out all of a sudden. All of the Warriors and DigiDetined in the room looked at her. "Earlier, when I was in the blankets listening to you Mom and Dad, I heard you say something about your Digivices beeping." Hikari confessed.

"Actually they're cell phones but, yea we said that." Zoey said. All of the other Warriors looked at her and Koji.

"Your guys' cell phones beeped too?" Tommy asked.

"Yea, but we just thought we were hearing things." Zoey told Tommy.

"So all of our phones beeped?" JP clarified. Nods throughout the room.

"I...I even heard...Ophanimon through mine. I...thought it was just a dream though." Takuya admitted. They all looked at him with shocked expressions.

"What did she say? Did you hear from Bokomon or Neemon? Seraphimon or Cherubimon?" Koichi persisted.

"Seraphimon! You guys know Patamon? How is he? Is he okay?" Takeru freaked.

"Yes we know Patamon, but a different one than yours." Takuya informed Takeru. Takeru was disappointed. The only Digimon that they had in the real world was Gatomon. The others were all still in the Digital World. Thanks to BlackWarGreymon sealing the DigiPortal, they couldn't go fetch any of the other Digimon. "And to answer your guys' questions, nothing from Bokomon, Neemon, Seraphimon, or Cherubimon. Only Ophanimon. And as for what she said...it was garbled. All I heard was something about danger."

"Oh no! That's horrible!" Zoey said, eyes wide. "Something _else _is coming? I thought that it was all over after the last Myotismon incident."

"We all did, trust me." Taichi said. He put a comforting had on his mother's shoulder. Surprisingly enough, his father did not follow suit.

"_Please_ tell me that it is not Myotismon again?" Hikari asked. Gatomon immediately woke up and jumped into Hikari's arms. Both Gatomon and Hikari were visibly shaking at the thought of having to face the vampire Digimon again. Taichi walked over and rubbed her back.

"We destroyed him Kari. There's no way that _creep_ is coming back again." Taichi said, trying to reassure her.

"That's what we thought after VenomMyotismon!" Hikari yelled. Tears of fright were welling up in her eyes. Myotismon to Hikari and Gatomon is like Devimon to Takeru and Patamon. She spun around and ran over to Takeru for a hug. He was a bit surprised, but didn't argue. Hikari was scared. Takeru looked over to Taichi, who looked rather calm.

_'Must be getting over it.'_ Takeru said to himself. That thought calmed him a bit. It gave him hope that he and Hikari actually might make it.

"I don't think it was Myotismon, but that's always a possibility." Matt said with confidence in his voice.

"Whatever it was," Koji spoke up, "it is sure to be an issue. If Ophanimon is contacting us after all this time something must be up."

"Especially since Gennai _didn't_ contact us." Takeru said, still holding Hikari. Once she calmed down enough, she turned around to face the others. Not leaving Takeru's embrace.

"I guess if it _was_ Myotismon Gennai would have told us." Gatomon confirmed, leaping and sitting on the kitchen counter.

Takuya sighed. "Looks like we might actually have to fight guys." he told them. Sadden looks passed throughout the Warriors.

"Look on the bright side!" Zoey piped in, "If we do have to fight, then we'll get our Warrior Spirits back!" she said. Taichi could have sworn that was the biggest smile that his mother had ever worn. Even bigger than the one she had when Hikari had been born. But it only got bigger. "Kazemon!" she said nearly jumping up and down.

"I haven't seen Agunimon in decades." Takuya said, a giant smile and hopeful eyes plastered his face. All of the other Warriors had similar reactions.

"Spirits?" Matt questioned after a few minutes of the Warriors reminiscing.

"Oh are you guys in for a surprise!" Zoey said winking. She reminded the DigiDestined of Mimi when she did that. Then they remembered...

"The party!" They all yelled in unison.

"They still don't know."

"We have to tell them!"

"They can help us with whatever this threat is!"

"How are we supposed to tell them all of this?" they spat out one question after the next.

"How about this," Taichi said, silencing the horde of questions, "Kari,TK, you guys go to the party and tell the others _everything_ that happened tonight. Me and Matt will stay here with the Warriors."

"What about Cody?" Takeru asked. "He didn't go to the party. He had Kendo practice." Taichi scrunched his brow in thought.

"I'll go get him. You guys go to the party and get the others." Taichi ordered. Hikari and Takeru nodded before leaving the apartment. Taichi smiled a little. He enjoyed watching them follow his every order. _'Good luck.'_ he thought.

Takuya's turn to be the leader. "So, time to decipher a message and figure out a bad guy."

* * *

**A/N: So I hope this tides you over until I can bring myself to post another one. I don't how long it'll be but I'm also working on three other projects so bear with me. I will however be going back and editing the previous chapters! So that's good right? Please review!**

**~animegirl336**


	6. Ophanimon's Message

**A/N: It feels good trying to get more chapters out on this story. I am really enjoying writing for it, and seeing that you guys are enjoying my writing makes me ecstatic! Sorry about the many mistakes. I didn't have time to proof this. I was too excited to upload it!**

_This chapter has been revised! :D 9/8/14_

**Disclaimer: I do own Digmon, but you guys already knew that right? Right?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hikari and Takeru walked down the street towards Mimi's party – hand in hand. They were resisting the urge to run down the street at full speed. They didn't want the extra attention. They've gotten enough unwanted attention for one night. The thought that kept coming back to Hikari's mind was the same. _'Why didn't we just go to Mimi's party like everyone else?'_ She couldn't stop thinking about how the night may have turned out if her and Takeru had gone to Mimi's party instead of going on a date. If they had just gone to the party, then maybe Takeru wouldn't be injured. If they had just gone to the party, then maybe Taichi wouldn't have caught them in the beginning of...quite the intimate moment. If they had just gone to they party, Hikari wouldn't have overheard what she had. If they had just gone to the party, they wouldn't be worried about any new enemies. She sighed as they walked. Takeru shot her a worried glance.

"Is something wrong Kar?" He asked her. She was glad that the awkwardness had faded. After Taichi punched him, Takeru had started keeping his distance so that he wouldn't get into trouble with Taichi again. And Hikari was glad that she had snapped him out of it. She couldn't blame him though. Hikari had been an idiot to forget about Taichi coming home. If only she had remembered she would have thought about where they would go instead of saying the first place that had come to her mind. And they wouldn't have even tried going as far as they were about to if she had remembered Taichi.

"Oh nothing. Just kinda tired." she replied, teasing him. Takeru looked at her with a disbeliveing expression. Using his fake line only made him more suspicious. "I'm fine TK, really." she said with a smile. She laughed.

"I still don't believe you one bit." Takeru told her, "But I also know that I'm not going to get anything out of you." Takeru laughed. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. Lucky for them, they knew that the party was still going on. They could hear the music blaring from even this far away. They covered the last couple of blocks rather quickly and went into Mimi's house. They retraced to the room where they had talked with Koushiro earlier that evening to find everyone sitting in the room with him and Mimi.

"What...Izzy?" Hikari questioned. She couldn't believe he had gathered them all up.

"Well, after your discussion with Gennai, and after he sent Matt and TK to you guys, I assumed that you might be coming back and decided that it would be logical to gather everyone up to save time." Koushiro explained.

"Well thank you Izzy! You just made our job all the much easier." Takeru thanked him.

"Um, TK." Joe said to him. Takeru looked over to the older boy.

"Yes! I knew you two would get together one day!" Miyako yelled at the couple. They hadn't been aware that they had walked into the room with their friend while still holding hands. Hikari immediately felt the heat rush to her face.

"Does Tai know?" Daisuke asked. The girl that he had attached to his waist was gone and he wore a jealous expression filled with worry. Takeru pointed to his black eye. "Oh." was all Daisuke answred.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Tai told me that he's not mad at TK anymore." Sora said. Taichi had told her and Yamato what he saw at the apartment.

"Lucky for me." Takeru said smiling, "But back to business. Me and Hikari came here for a reason." he got back on track.

"Right!" Hikari agreed. Her boyfriend could get distracted so easily sometimes. "We have a _lot_ of explaining to do." Hikari prepared herself for her rant.

* * *

"-and Tai is getting Cody." Takeru finished for her. The other DigiDestined sat there in awe. They couldn't believe the story they had just been told.

"Your not pulling our leg are you?" Sora asked, clearly skeptical.

"Unfortunately not. We really do have an apartment full of adult DigiDestined. And there really might be some new threat." Hikari told them. "Just ask Gennai." she told them. She pointed to Koushiro's open computer with 8-bit Gennai on the screen.

"It's true. I'm sorry that I didn't inform you guys earlier." Gennai apologozed to them.

"Why didn't you tell us Gennai?" Koushiro asked him curiously. Questions. They were what Koushiro was best at.

"It didn't seem important compared to the threat of Apocolymon." Gennai told them. "And you never seemed that interested in knowing."

"Well now that we do," Ken said, "we have to do something about it." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But what? The party is almost over and my parents expect me home. Not taking a surprise trip to the Digital World." Miyako asked.

Takeru sighed. "I'm sure they'd understand." he tried to assure the purple haired teen.

"I guess. It _is_ for the Digital World. And I would love to see Hawkmon again." Miyako admitted. They all loved and hated BlackWarGreymon. It was a nice thought, but it backfired horridly.

"Man, what I wouldn't do to see Gabumon again." Yamato said, yearning in his voice. He remembered the day in the cave right before the final battle with Piedmon.

_'And I wouldn't mind see Patamon again.'_ Takeru thought.

"So it's decided." Hikari said, using her free hand to give a thumbs up. "We'll all go to my apartment and see if we can't get through the DigiPortal."

"Sounds good to me! Now I have places to be and things to do!" Gennai said, disappearing from Koushiro's computer screen. They all got up and left the party. Including the hostess.

* * *

Hikari opened the door to her apartment, letting the others go in before her. As her and Takeru walked in they watched the others faces as they looked at the Warriors. Hikari laughed slightly at their faces.

"DigiDestined, I would like to introduce you to the Legendary Warriors. Legendary Warriors, these are the DigiDestined. Except for Cody. Tai's still getting him." Hikari introduced.

"I felt the same way guys." Yamato told them as he too laughed at their reaction.

"What? Are we _that_ weird?" Takuya asked.

"You are." Koji teased. Takuya elbowed him in the chest. The DigiDestined were no longer gaping and their surprise was wearing off as the thought of a new threat returned to their mind.

"So what are we dealing with?" Ken asked, "And how powerful is it." he mentally prepared for the worst.

"We still haven't figured anything else out Ken. TK and Kari have told you everything we know." Yamato told them. "Which isn't much." he added.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Iori said as he walked into the apartment with Taichi.

"It's okay Cody." Miyako told him. "You haven't missed much." Iori looked over at the Warriors and bowed. They blushed at this sudden show of respect.

"Hello, it's an honor to meet all of you." Iori said being overly polite as usual.

"Oh, there's no need to bow. We were just regular DigiDestined, like you." Koichi said, thoroughly embarrassed.

"If anyone deserves to be bowed to, it's actually you Koichi." JP told him. Koichi sunk even lower into his seat. "Without your sacrifice, we'd all be dead. It's a good thing you stopped trying to kill us!" This made the rest of the Warriors laugh, leaving the DigiDestined confused.

"Did you...did you try to hurt your friends too?" Ken asked. He hated talking about his past and it was a topic rarely discussed by the DigiDestined. Koichi nodded sadly. But a rub on the head by his younger twin cheered him up immediately. "At least I wasn't the only one." Ken looked off to the side, not looking at anyone. Miyako went over to try and comfort him.

"You aren't bad anymore Ken. We discussed this. Remember the battle with MaloMyotismon?" Miyako reminded him. Hikari smiled at the scene. Hearing Miyako talk in a gentle tone was something rarely seen. Ken perked up, but it looked forced. With larger issues at hand, they returned to the subject.

"Can I please see your Digivice?" Koushiro asked. "I would like to inspect it. It's most likely a different model, and I need to know how it works."

"Sure. Maybe you can-" Takuya stopped mid-sentence. He yanked his hand out of his pocket. Instead of seeing his cell phone in his hand like he should have, he saw a red and black Digivice.

_'What a strange looking Digivice. It looks kinda like our D3's.' _Hikari thought. After staring at it for a few moments, Takuya handed to device to Koushiro.

"Not sure how, but that's my DTector. Now I _know_ something is wrong." Takuya told them. Koushiro took the DTector and fiddled with it. He appeared deep in thought.

"_Help...Digital...trouble...Dev-...Warri-...need...destiney...continues...team...up...hurry...counting...you..."_ A woman's voice came out of the device. The message was garbled, just as Takuya had said. But they had understood more of it this time.

"Ophanimon." Tommy spoke up after no one else did.

"That was more clear than the first time it came through." Takuya told them.

"Let's break it down shall we." Koushiro said, taking notes. "The first three words are help, digital, and trouble. Obviously that means that the Digital World is in trouble. Which we already knew. The next two words are partial so we'll go back to them later. Then she said need, destiny, and continues. Any ideas?" Koushiro asked.

"When we were called, she told us that it was our destiny and nothing more. We had no idea what we had signed up for." Zoey told them.

"Right. Then the message goes on to say team, up, hurry, counting you. Judging by the rest of the message, I'd say that this Ophanimon wants us to team up and that she is counting on us. It's pretty straight forward." Koushiro told them matter-of-factly.

Taichi raised a curious eyebrow. "What about those two partial words?" he asked Koushiro.

"Well the two partial words are Dev- and Warri-." Koushiro told them. "If I had to guess, I would say that the second word is Warriors," Koushiro told them, glancing over at the Legendary Warriors, "and the first word is-"

"AHHHHHH!" Two teenagers yelled out at the same time. They both fell onto their knees in unison, holding their heads, not letting Koushiro finish.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! What did you think. Sorry that it's short, but I really wanted to cut it off here! Please leave reviews of what you thought! Love you guys!**

**~animegirl336**


	7. Devimon and the Dark World

**A/N: Chapter Seven! Have you guys peiced it together yet? Things are picking up a bit! Sorry about all the mistakes! Just had to get this chapter up!**

_**This chapter has been revised! :D 9/14/14**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! O_O**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Hikari screamed, along with Ken. Both had been struck with a killer head ache. Only one place had ever given Hikari this kind of head pain before. The Dark World. But it had ceased with it's attack after the ordeal with MaloMytosimon. Why was it coming back now? She was only vaguely aware of the two boys yelling her name. Or her best friend screeching out Ken's in the way only she could.

"Come Hikari. Be our queen." Hikari heard the voice of the leader of the Dark World.

"No! Get out of my head!" She yelled out. She found herself feeling weak and light-headed.

"Be careful." an unfamiliar voice said. "The one you love is in danger. They all are." it hissed at her.

"No! Who? Who?" Hikari yelled, voicing as much as she could.

"Remember girl. You are ours." Hikari flinched more at the sound of the demon Digmon's voice. She had completely forgotten that they had banished him there after he had made the copies of the Dark Spore. The headache got worse, and she found her muscles struggling to keep her up. The pain in her head was blinding. Her senses all cancelled out. Her vision fading to black. She used what will power she had to stay conscious. She could not let them take her.

She was not theirs.

She was strong.

She could fight this.

It is Darkness. She is light.

With that last thought in mind, a faint light started emanating from Hikari. She could not and would not give into the Darkness. She still had her light with her. Slowly, the headache started fading away.

"Watch your back girlie. This will not be the last time you hear from us." Dragomon said.

"Watch out. The one you love is in danger. Hope is futile. Hope will lose." the unfamiliar voice said. As the last of her headache diminished, she could hear Daemon's sick laughter. It echoed through her head, even after it had stopped. Slowly she removed her hands from her head and looked around. Concerned looks from everyone in the room. Especially the Warriors. She looked over at Ken. He was panting just like she was. He looked as exhausted as her. He gave her a serious look. She nodded. He had gotten the same sort of message she had. In one swift motion she jumped up and landed in Takeru's embrace. Sobbing into his chest. Ken, on the other hand, got up in a more composed manner. Willing himself to hold together.

"What happened Ken?" Miyako asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Was it the Dark Ocean?" she asked. She had been there once. It was not a pleasant place. Ken nodded sadly.

"It was Yolei. All four of them where talking to me." Ken admitted hesitantly. He really didn't feel like discussing it. Hikari turned her tear-stained face towards Ken.

"Four voices?" Hikari questioned. "I only heard three." _'Odd. Why did Ken hear four voices and I only heard three?'_ she thought. She moved up closer to Takeru at the memory of it. He could protect her. She felt safer around him.

"Yea well, the fourth voice has been talking to me a lot lately." Ken confided. The arrogant tone of voice still rung clear in his head.

"I think that's enough for one night." Taichi decided. "Warriors – except my mom and dad – you can go home. DigiDestined, all but my sister, Takeru, Miyako, Ken, Yamato, and Sora leave." Taichi ordered. The DigiDestined obeyed without question. The Warriors, however, did not.

"Come on guys. Let's do what the kid says. He seems to be the leader, and seems to know more about what's going on than we do." Takuya told them. They all nodded, said goodbye, then left. Hikari couldn't help but laugh a little.

_'They don't look to Tai as the leader like the rest of us do.'_ Hikari thought. It was so weird.

"Let's talk in my room." Hikari suggested.

"Sounds good." Taichi agreed. "Mom, dad, would you mind if we have this meeting alone. I know that you guys are Legendary Warriors and all but this is something that you guys haven't dealt with before, and we have." Taichi asked his parents.

"Of course. Takuya was right. You guys do know more about the Digital World than us these days." Koji said, smiling.

"Thanks dad!" Hikari said. He ran out of Takeru's embrace and hugged her dad. After a moment went by, she let go, thanked him again, then they all went to her room.

* * *

The seven kids made their way into Hikari's room. They all sat in the room in a misfit circle. Taichi sat in a chair by the computer Hikari had put in her room. Yamato sat to the right at Hikari's desk. Sora sat at his feet. Takeru sat on Hikari's bed with Hikari sitting in his lap. Ken and Miyako sat on the floor, with Miyako attached to Ken's arm and giving him concern filled looks.

"So," Taichi spoke up, "what happened out there?" Hikari and Ken looked at one another, deciding who would speak up first.

"The Dark World attacked us." Hikari told them. "They spoke to us, trying to take us into their world."

"They also warned and taunted us." Ken added in.

"Who spoke to you guys?" Sora asked them. "Was it Daemon?"

Ken sighed. "One of the voices was his, yes." He told the auburn haired girl.

"Who else spoke?" Yamato asked in confusion.

Hikari bit her lip. "The King of the Dark World. His name is Dragomon." she told them. Taichi looked at her with concern.

"What do they want with us?" Taichi asked.

"It's not what they want with you. Dragomon wants me to be his Queen," when she said this, Takeru tightened his hold her in defense, "And Daemon wants..." Hikari trailed off. Daemon hadn't made it very clear what he was after.

"He didn't tell us." Ken said after Hikari had stopped talking.

"What about the other voices Ken?" Miyako asked in concern.

"I don't know the other one." Hikari said. "It was deep, so the Digimon was definitely a boy. I didn't see his image though. Everything was black." she told them. A few minutes of silence followed.

Sora was the one to break the silence. "You said that you heard a fourth voice Ken?" the auburn haired girl asked.

"Yes, yes I did. He's been bothering me more and more lately." Ken said, looking at the ground, instead of his friends. Miyako tightened her hold on his arm.

"Ken," she pushed, "tell us who it was." she said slowly – gently. Very out of character for her. She only used that voice on Iori, Hikari when she was upset, and Ken. Ken didn't respond, only continued his starring match with the floor. "Ken..." Miyako said again.

"He's been taunting me. Trying to get out." Ken admitted.

"Who?" Takeru asked, speaking up for the first time.

"It...it was the Digimon Emperor." Ken admitted quietly. He tensed at the mere mention of the name and returned his look to the ground, again willing himself to keep his composure.

"But I thought he was gone!" Miyako yelled, shocked.

"No, he's just in check." Ken said. "There is no way to completely get rid of the Emperor as long as the Dark Spore is still embedded in my neck." They all looked concernedly at Ken. "He's been taunting me. Trying to get out. Almost has a couple of times. He...he puts thoughts into my head...bad thoughts...tries...tries to...to..." Ken couldn't continue. He let go of his composure and broke down just as Hikari had earlier. Miyako pulled him into an embrace, running her fingers through his hair, and rubbing his back.

"It's okay Ken." She cooed. "Just remember that we're here, we're your friends and nothing will every change that." They gave Ken a few minutes to just sit there and cry as the stress of resisting the Emperor had taken it's toll. Once he calmed down enough, he left the embrace with Miyako and looked back up at his friends.

"Sorry guys." he apologized.

"No need to be." Taichi said with a smile on his face. "Now Kari, you said you heard three voices. You only told us about two. Who was the third one?" he asked carefully. Hikari hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"I...I don't know who it belonged to, like I said before." Hikari repeated herself.

"I do." they heard Ken speak up.

"Who was it Ken? This could be important." Yamato told the violet haired teen.

"It is." Ken said. He had heard the voice only once before this night. In the Dark Whirlpool. "The voice belonged to Devimon."

* * *

"It is." Ken said. Takeru sat there, hating the feeling of anxiety about this whole situation. No one was taking his Hikari away from him. Especially no Dragomon. "The voice belonged to Devimon."

Takeru nearly threw up.

The sudden nausea caught him off guard. He tightened his hold on Hikari's middle to keep himself from falling down. Did just hear Ken right? No, he couldn't have. He was just hearing things because of the stress of hearing Ken and Hikari's stories. Taichi, Yamato, and Sora looked up at Takeru in concern. Miyako and Hikari looked at him in confusion after seeing the older kids reactions.

"D-Devimon?" Takeru checked. He needed to be sure. Ken nodded.

"Yes TK. Unfortunately, Devimon did talk to me and Kari." Ken informed the younger blonde.

"TK, who's Devimon? And why is everyone looking at you?" Hikari asked in concern. He didn't want to talk about it. Ever. Not in a million years. Or a billion. He was totally willing to let somebody else say it. But looking into his girlfriend's chocolate brown eyes, he knew that it had to be him to tell her.

"Devimon was the first major villian that we faced in the Digital World. Everyone's Digimon had reached their champion level except for Patamon." Takeru's expression turned pained. As if the memory hurt him. Which it did. "After he had everyone knocked down, Devimon went straight for me. Not Patamon, no. He went for _me._" Takeru put extra emphasis on the word 'me'. "Patamon got in front of the hand just in time and Digivolved into Angemon. But...he used up all of his energy fighting Devimon. In the end, Patamon had died and returned to a Digiegg. Of course I hadn't known that at the time, so the whole experience was..." Takeru trailed off.

_'Now they know everything, just like Cody does.'_ Takeru thought. This is what he hated. His weak moments. He hated having others feel bad for him. He willed the tears that were building in his eyes not to fall. He felt Hikari pull him into an embrace. His brother got up out of the chair, walked over to Hikari's bed, and sat down next to him. He rubbed the younger blonde's back.

"It's okay bro. We got him down once, we'll do it again. Not to mention we were so young at the time, and newbie's to the Digital World." Yamato assured his younger brother.

"We're all going to work together this time. Not just six of us." Taichi added in.

"And you got us this time!" Miyako chimed. That was true. They had double the amount of DigiDestined than they did last time.

"Not to mention the Legendary Warriors...if they can even get to the Digital World." Sora said.

_'Note to self: Ask Izzy about getting Warriors into the Digital World.'_ Takeru thought. All of the support from his friends and family were helping.

"We're never going to leave it to just you TK." Hikari said, still hugging Takeru. "I'll be by your side the whole time." Takeru smiled. He removed one arm from around her middle, and used his hand to turn her head so that she was looking at him.

"Devimon won't take any lives this time. Human or Digimon." he said as he pulled her into as kiss. It was short but passionate. They broke apart and smiled. He would get revenge on Devimon. And he would do it by himself whether his friends liked it or not.

"Teenage love." Yamato joked, teasing his younger brother and his girlfriend. "So _innocent_." Takeru blushed at the way he said the word 'innocent'.

"Hey, you were their age once too Matt." Taichi joked. "You and Sora were just like them." Sora stood up and walked over to Yamato. Just to embarrass him, she kissed him. Yamato blushed, but walked over to Taichi and smacked the back of his head. "Hey!" Everyone in the room laughed. The mood had definitely lightened.

"One last problem then I think we can call it a night." Yamato said. They all became serious once more. "Who is going to be responsible for telling everyone about Devimon?" They all looked around. "Tai?" Yamato suggested.

"Uh, sure I guess." Taichi said enthusiastically.

"I'll do it." Sora chirped in. "It's no problem really." she shrugged.

"You really want to Sora? If you aren't up to it, I can do-"

"I'll be fine Tai." Sora laughed. It was a well known fact throughout the DigiDestined that Taichi had a crush on Sora, even though she's dating Yamato. So Taichi got his own girlfriend. Kind of like Daisuke and Hikari. "I'm plenty capable of sending a few emails."

"Okay, okay. I give. You get to break the news to the other guys." Taichi told the auburn haired girl.

"I should be getting home. I don't need my mom worrying about me." Ken smirked. He pecked Miyako on the lips then walked out of the Kamiya apartment.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. My mom is going to kill me as it is! How am I ever going to explain everything that's happened tonight?" Miyako asked, throwing her arms up into the air, leaving the apartment.

"I guess me and Sora should be getting back to our apartment as well, huh?" Yamato guessed. "Talk to ya soon Tai!" he took his girlfriend's hand in his and together they left the Kamiya siblings in Hikari's room.

"Now Tai, what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Sora Takenouchi walked down the street with her boyfriend of five years, Yamato "Matt" Ishida. Not a word was discussed on the way to the apartment they shared. After Sora had graduated high school, she agreed to move into an apartment with Yamato. They walked in a sweet silence which they enjoyed every second of after the long, long evening they had tonight. They walked up the stairs to the building that their apartment was in. They rode the elevator up to the third floor, then walked two doors down the hall. Their apartment wasn't much to look at, but it worked. Thanks to Yamato being the rock star that he is, they were only a short ways away from renting the penthouse. Sora walked off the the bedroom to the right. She logged onto the desktop they had. It was only a year old and had been a gift from Koushiro. She typed in the email addresses of the five DigiDestined who hadn't been there during their discussion.

_Hey guys!_

_This is Sora. After you guys left Tai's apartment, we discussed what had happened to Ken and Kari. As you know the Dark Ocean had tried to take them both, but they won. We discussed what they had heard while being abducted. They had heard voices talking to them. After a thorough discussion, we have placed the voices to the corresponding Digimon/human. Kari heard Dragomon who is the leader of the Dark World. She also heard Daemon and Mysterious Voice #1. Ken heard Dragomon, Daemon, Mysterious Voice #1, and also the Emperor. The Emperor has been giving him a really hard time lately, so please be careful of what you say around him. If he snaps at you or anything unusual, be aware that the Emperor has been pestering. You may be wondering who Mysterious Voice #1 is. Well get this. The Digimon talked to both Ken and Kari, although neither were willing to tell us what he said. The Digimon in question is none other than Devimon. Yes, you read right. Devimon is back and is working with the Dark Ocean. This is all that we learned from our discussion. Thanks for taking the time to read this really long email! Love you all!_

_~Chosen Child of Love_

Satisfied with the result, Sora sent the email to her fellow DigiDestined and left the computer; not shutting it off in case someone replied. She walked over to the closet and changed into a red spaghetti strap shirt and her pajama pants that was covered in hearts. She went to the bathroom and tossed her dirty clothes into the hamper. She washed off her makeup and brushed out her hair. She went back to the main area of the apartment to find Yamato sitting on the couch in blue sweatpants. He was reading over some passage in a textbook. Sora sighed and made her way over to Yamato.

"Studying? Really?" Sora questioned.

"Hey, becoming an astronaut isn't all fun and games." Yamato said, smiling. He set his textbook down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "What's up?" he asked her when he noticed her troubled expression.

"It's Kari and Ken." she sighed again. "I'm worried about them. What if the Dark World gets to them?"

Yamato smirked. "It won't Sora. And if it does, we'll get them out of it." he assured her.

"I'm concerned though. I-I would imagine that the powers of the Dark World trying to get you – or at least the power of the Dark Spore – would work in the same way that the Darkness in your cave and my pit worked." Sora admitted. She had had that on her mind since Kari and Ken had first screamed earlier that day.

"And we got out of those didn't we?" Yamato fought. Sora smiled.

"Thanks to you and Joe." Sora reminded him. But she had something else on her mind and, unfortunately for her, Yamato could read her like a book. Taichi was right. They are just like Takeru and Hikari.

"What else is wrong?" Yamato questioned her, though he sounded slightly annoyed.

"It's TK. I'm worried about him too. I mean with Devimon back and all..." Sora's voice trailed off. All of the older DigiDestined thought of Takeru as a little brother. He is Yamato's brother by blood, but ever since the Digital World they all thought of each other as siblings. And – Sora was hoping – sooner rather than later Takeru would be Sora's brother-in-law. She was just waiting on Yamato.

"Sor, listen to me." Yamato said slowly, grabbing both of her shoulders. "It's. Just. Devimon. We're going, to be, all right. All of us. Got it?"

"But it's not just Devimon!" Sora persisted. This was less of an argument and more of a reminder. "We're facing him, Dragomon, Daemon, and the possible return of the Emperor!"

"I know this Sor, but-"

"But nothing! Matt, I don't think you're seeing the big picture. Three of our biggest enemies have teamed up with the King of the Dark Ocean! Do you-Do you not see that?" Sora was shocked. Could Yamato really be this dense?

"Okay, I get it Sora! Just shut your mouth and stop yelling at me!" Yamato snapped. Sora flinched. Yamato rarely raised his voice. And when he did, it was usually to Taichi. Never had he snapped at her like that. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. She just stood up silently and walked off to their room, holding her stomach on the way. She was so mad at him. And with the possibility of...her anger only rose.

Tonight, either her or Yamato was going to be sleeping on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: So, this chapter is a lot longer than the others. Lots of foreshadowing in this chapter! Did you find it all? Again, sorry about all of the mistakes. I just couldn't wait to get this up! Every five chapters I'll go back and revise/fix mistakes. How's that sound?**

**~animegirl336**


	8. Return of the Digimon Emperor

**A/N: Hope the last chapter was good! Like I said before – because I like repeating myself – there was a lot of foreshadowing in the last chapter. Let's see how this one turns out :D I apologize ahead of time for mistakes!**

_**This chapter has been revised! :) 9/15/14**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon blah, blah, blah...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next couple of weeks went on without a hitch. No more news from the Legendary Warriors. Hikari and Ken hadn't been bothered by the Dark Ocean. No Digimon attacked. Although this would be good news to most people, it only made the DigiDestined more anxious and unnerved. They figured that this may be the calm before the storm. Christmas went well for the DigiDestined. They had spent the beginning of the day with their families then by mid afternoon they were all together, exchanging gifts. None of the gifts really stood out except for Yamato's gift to Taichi; a new pair of goggles. Nothing really changed either. No vacations, deaths, moves, or anything like that. Takeru did get a raise on the job he had gotten a few day prior. Although on Christmas Day while they were exchanging gifts, Koushiro and Mimi admitted their relationship to everyone. Before that, only Takeru and Hikari had known from the night of the party. Ken was still being bothered by the Emperor, and he was getting more consistent but made no other moves. Sora was still being easily offend and agitated, especially towards Yamato. Nobody could figure out why.

They had been back in school for a week now when she was attacked. It was around lunch time, only ten minutes until. The class was English. They were reviewing what they had learned earlier in the year for the upcoming test. They were going over some grammatical rules in the English language when Takeru noticed it. Hikari was sitting at her desk trying to follow along. She was not good with English, so he could see her brows scrunched together and a stern look on her face. This was normal for her in this class. What was not normal was the way the was blinking rapidly and swaying slightly as if trying to stay awake, or not to fall down. She was also holding her head. He moved his attention from his teacher to Hikari. Then he noticed the strangest part. She was flickering like an old TV.

"Kari!" Takeru shouted out, jumping out of his seat. Everyone in the class looked at him, including the teacher. He had done this same thing in the seventh grade, shortly before he had started dating Hikari. The only difference was that this time she passed out. Takeru bent down and picked her up in his arms.

"Takeru, can you please take Hikari down to the nurse?" the teacher asked him. Takeru nodded and walked out of the classroom. He walked through the hallways of the second floor. He was about to use the stairs, but decided that the elevator would be safer. If he got caught and got yelled at, he had Hikari as his elevator pass. He exited the elevator and went down the hall to the nurse's office. He knocked on the door with his foot. He couldn't use the doorknob with Hikari in his arms. The nurse opened the door and gasped. She took Hikari from Takeru and set her down on a bed. Takeru sat down in a chair,

"What happened to her?" the nurse asked Takeru. He was debating what to tell her.

"She passed out in the middle of class." Was the explanation that Takeru decided on.

"Why did she pass out? Has she been feeling ill lately?" the nurse questioned him. Takeru thought about his, and sighed. What was he supposed to do? Lie? Tell the nurse the truth?

"Some weird Digital stuff has been happening lately." Takeru only told her a vague part of the truth. The nurse nodded in understanding. She wouldn't be able to diagnos it. Digital World was not her field of expertise. "She'll be fine eventually. She just needs some rest." Takeru told her. From past experience with the Dark Ocean, he had noticed that it always goes away, always gets beaten.

"If that is the case, then I will let her rest." the nurse put an ice pack on her head. "You should be getting back to class." she looked at Takeru. He almost said no. Almost didn't go back to class, but the nurse was right. And so was he. Hikari would he okay and he needed to get back to English. He would check up on her at lunch. He stood up, said goodbye, and went back up to English.

* * *

Hikari looked around wherever she was. She checked to make sure every part of her was where it was supposed to be and not be damaged. Everything checked out. A quick glance at her surroundings revealed that she was in a place that was pitch black. Everywhere. Hikari groaned. Was this supposed to be the Dark Ocean? No. The Dark Ocean was dark, but they grayness still had a slight tint of it's original color. Here, it was as if it was midnight with no streetlight or moonlight. Something Hikari was not used to as she had lived in the city her whole life. Having no sense of direction, she picked a spot and walked. There was no noise save for her breathing. She couldn't feel the floor below her, but she also didn't feel the sensation of falling. She deducted that wherever she was, it had the same rules as where they fought Apocolymon. After what seemed like forever of walking she heard a sound. The sounds of breathing.

Her heart skipped a bit in fear. This place gave her the creeps, and the ominous breathing was not helping. "Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone there?" She waited but no reply came. "This isn't funny Davis." she said, praying that this was all a harmless prank. Still no reply came. She wished that footsteps would have made a sound but, thanks to the no ground here, footsteps are silent. She kept walking, more briskly this time. She could no longer hear the other breathing over her own. She felt the hair stand up on her neck. She broke into a run without a clue where she was going. Eventually she ran out of breath and needed to stop, her lungs screaming for air.

She stood there panting with her hands on her knees. After her lungs had caught up with the rest of her, she continued walking. Until one of her feet fell through the floor. There was no real 'ground' below her but the terrain had been semi even. She retracted her foot and got down on her knees. She reached her hand in the general direction that her foot had gone. Just as she had suspected. A pit. She stood back up and turned around to go in another direction. After a few steps she ran into someone. She looked up, expecting to see more black, but found instead daylight. Or as close to daylight as it gets wherever she was. Standing in front of her was Daemon, Dragomon, and a black Digimon that she guessed was Devimon. She couldn't help but gasp slightly.

"What...what do you want?" she asked the three evil Digimon in front of her. She already knew the answer, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Child of Light, you are mine." Dragomon said to her.

"No I'm not!" she said firmly to the octopus-like Digimon. He laughed in response.

"And what makes you think that girlie?" Daemon asked her.

"Because I don't belong to anyone! I'm my own person!" She said in response, believing every word.

"Do you really believe that? You are just as foolish as your friend, the Child of Hope." Devimon said.

"What...what do you want with TK?" she asked, more timidly this time. Devimon laughed evily.

"What _don't_ I want with the Child of Hope?" Devimon smirked. "You will soon find out."

"For now though, we will have to keep you here. You are much easier to get to than your violet haired friend." Daemon told her. She imediately knew who he was reffering to.

"What did you do to Ken?" she yelled out. She was worried because she knew what lengths the Dark World was wiling to go to.

"We've just had a few conversations with the boy. The Child of Kindness is a very good conversationalist." Daemon told her. "Now, we need your help." he said with feigned kindness. Hikari didn't fall for it.

"I'll never help you Daemon! Or any of your friends?" she defied.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your superiors?" Devimon mocked. He took a few steps towards Hikari. "We wouldn't want to get into any trouble, now do we?" He continued walking towards Hikari. "We just need a little bit of information." Hikari started to take a few steps backwards until she noticed that all there was behind her was the Darkness where she can't see or hear anything. She was caught between Digimon and a hard place. She gulped.

"What...what kind of information?" she questioned. She had no intention to tell him anything. She just need to play along until she figured out their plan.

"All we need you to tell us is how to get to your little blonde friend." Devimon said in a tone that one would use to address a friend. But he was no friend. He was her boyfriend's worst enemy and she could never tell them how to get to him.

"Like I'd ever tell you sickos." Hikari retaliated. Devimon continued to move closer to her. She clenched her eyes shut. When she opened them, she saw Devimon right in front of her but, he was different. He seemed, less threatening. He stood at a little bit taller than her – about Takeru's height, and wore a gentle smile. It sickened Hikari. He reached down with one of his black, clawed hands and took one of her small, soft ones in his. His touch was cold as ice and nauseated Hikari. He held in firmly, a little too firmly as his claws dug into her skin a bit. Like a cat.

"Now, now. Don't be like that." Devimon brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Hikari shivered from the touch. Who was he to be kissing her, or touching her at all? "We just wanted to know where our friend could be located." Devimon said with fake innocence. Hikari resisted the urge to smack him. She knew it wouldn't do any good. But she didn't like what he was doing, and she knew that the others wouldn't either. Not that she would tell them.

"He's not your friend. Now let my hand go." she said in a deep, threatening tone. Though at the moment, it wasn't very threatening.

"Tsk tsk." Devimon said. He took his other hand and slipped it into his other one. He put the two sets of hands right next to each other in between their faces. He let her hands go and placed his hands on her waist. She shivered yet again, this time almost hurling on Devimon. He took another step closer. His body was way too close for comfort. She tried to move his hands off of her waist, but he was too strong. "Can't you do a favor for a dear, dear friend?" Devimon asked her.

She hated this dude so much.

"I'm not your friend or your anything now get your hands off of me!" Hikari said, squirming to get away. He took another step closer so that their bodies were against one another. He started moving his hands up from her waist to her upper body.

She sat up quickly.

Hikari looked around to get her bearings. _'The school nurse's office?'_ she wondered. Then she remembered a little bit of what happened before her conversation with Devimon. She knew that she had been in English class when the headache had hit, worse than last time. She remembered Takeru shouting her name before...before what? The next thing she knew she had been in the Darkness. She looked over at the nurse.

"Oh, you're finally awake." the nurse noted.

"How long was I out for?" Hikari asked concerned. Her friends must have been worried sick about her.

"An hour or so." the nurse said. "Let's put it this way, school ends in ten minutes. You may as well go to your locker and see if you still have any homeroom time left." the nurse said, chuckling. Hikari smiled and thanked her. "No need to thank me. It's my job." the nurse smiled at her. Hikari thanked her again regardless and left. She walked through the school to her locker, her mind too preoccupied to hear the final bell ring. The halls flooded with kids and it startled Hikari. She refocused herself and quickly went to her locker. She tried in several failed attempts to do her combination. Her hands and legs here still shaking from Devimon touching her like that. She would have preferred him attacking her.

"Hey Kar. Nice to see that you're up on your feet again." Takeru said from behind her. She jumped. She hadn't heard him approach.

"Oh, hey TK." she said, trying once more to do her combination. Turn right, turn left, turn right, pull, nope. Hikari sighed. "Can I have some help TK?" she asked. The school had told them not to tell others their combinations, but Takeru and Hikari ignored them. Takeru nodded and did her combo, opening her locker for her. "Thanks." she said forcing a smile. She packed her things into her book bag and they left the school.

"So when you passed out during class, was it the Dark Ocean?" Takeru asked cautiously. Hikari nodded, not up to explaining it. "At least they didn't get you fully right?" Takeru. Always the optimist. Hikari sighed yet again. No, Devimon didn't fully get her, but he was pretty damn close. She shuddered at the memory of Devimon being that close to her. She held back tears as she remembered the awful feeling of his body against hers... "Kari?" Takeru's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him. She looked into his deep blue eyes and stared. Those were the eyes that she had fallen in love with. She couldn't hold in in. She flew over to him, and stood there leaning on his chest. Takeru was obviously surprised, but put his arms around her in a protective manner. He held her tight.

"Takeru." Hikari cried into his chest.

"What is it Kar? Did the Dark Ocean hurt you?" Takeru asked. At first concern could be heard in his voice, but the second question held anger.

"He..." Hikari started. "didn't attack."

"He? Dragomon?" Takeru questioned. Hikari shook her head. "Devimon?" she heard Takeru ask. Though by the way he said it, it was more of a statement than a question. Hikari nodded anyways. "Devimon _didn't _attack you?" Takeru asked, confused. Again, Hikari nodded. They stood there in silence for a few moments before Takeru spoke again. "Let's go back to your apartment so you can tell me what happened."

"Okay TK." she told him. He wiped the tears from her face and grabbed her hand. The rest of the walk to the apartment was silent.

* * *

"Okay, tell me what happened." Takeru told her gently. They were sitting on her bed so her parents wouldn't barge in in the middle of their conversation. The Dark Ocean was a very personal topic. Takeru saw Hikari hesitate, but she spoke nonetheless.

"When I got there...everything was dark. I couldn't see a thing, so I just started walking. Eventually I did find a way out. Unfortunately Devimon, Daemon, and Dragomon were waiting for me. They asked me a few questions." Hikari took a deep breath. Takeru felt so sorry for her. "Then when I wouldn't give them answers, Devimon started acting friendly." Hikari started shaking and tears were building up in her eyes. "A little bit too friendly." She finished. She looked up at Takeru. Takeru's eyes widened. His arch nemesis was _hitting_ on his girlfriend! The question remined in his mind: how 'friendly' did Devimon get? "He kissed my hand and grabbed me by the waist. Pulled me against him. Then his hands moved from my waist. They moved farther...north." she answered as if she read his mind. Takeru was fuming.

_'__Nobody_ _and I mean __NOBODY_ _touches _my_ girlfriend like that!'_ Takeru shouted in his mind, giving himself a small headache. He stood up and looked at the wall for lack of a better thing. Hikari followed him up. He turned to look at her. _'Devimon...'_ he growled inside his head. Remembering what Hikari had just told him, he grabbed Hikari by her waist and pulled her against him so that their body's were flush together. "Devimon will _pay._" Takeru told her, pure hatred on that last word.

"Takeru..." she said lovingly, a single tear falling from her eye, running down her face. He leaned down into a kiss with her. He couldn't resist. He knew that after that story, she needed him near more than ever. He also knew that he couldn't tell any of this to Taichi. He could feel that she was still weak from her Dark Ocean trauma. He placed his left hand on the back of her head and his right hand under her butt to help support her. She deepened the kiss as soon as his hand landed on her butt. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck. Takeru loved kissing her; with the sweet smell of her hair, the taste of her mouth, how their lips moved in a sacred dance. It awed him every time. He could tell that she felt the same about it as she added more passion to the kiss.

* * *

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya couldn't for the life of him figure out what to do. He had been driving back to his apartment after his lectures had ended, music playing on the radio. It had been a fairly normal day. His classes went on and not much really happened. Although Koushiro – who went to the same university as him – had tried to convince Taichi to allow him to tutor him. Taichi declined several times saying that he was doing just fine and didn't need a tutor. As he was driving home though, he hit the brakes. There, in the middle of the road, was Daemon. Taichi gasped. He blinked. Daemon was gone. Taichi started up his car again facing horrible road rage behind him. Then he discovered. He had been rear ended.

Now here he was, taking the subway to Odaiba to talk to Hikari. He got off of the subway and started walking down the street. He has only been back to school for a week and he already missed break. He loved hanging out with his friends again, even if it was under the worst of circumstances. He didn't like walking into this parents' apartment to find Takeru and Hikari on the couch getting...intimate. Although he was glad that if Hikari _had_ to date someone, at least it was Takeru. It was nice hanging out during Christmas and exchanging gifts. Mimi being back in Odaiba rocked too. Although no one – not even himself – could figure out what in the world was wrong with Sora. Just look at her the wrong way and she'd bite your head off. Taichi shook his head. _'Girls'_ he thought as he climbed up the stairs of the building.

He walked into his parent's apartment and closed the door behind him. He took off his shoes and put them on the rack. "Kari? You home?" he yelled. No reply. _'Maybe she's not home yet.'_ Taichi thought. He looked at his watch. Her school day ended an hour ago. She should be home by now. "Mom? Dad?" he called. Nothing. Getting worried, he walked through his apartment. On the table was two somethings that resembled the D3's. Taichi recalled their name as being DTectors. _'Must be my mom's and dad's.'_ he thought. He would never get used to his parents being 'Legendary Warriors' as they called themselves. He walked over to Hikari's room. He opened the door to see his sister, but she wasn't alone. Her boyfriend was with her and they were in the middle of a tongue wrestling match, their hands exploring the other's body. Taichi cleared his throat. They quickly split and blushed profusely. Taichi resisted the urge to get mad. _'It is TK after all, and they are teenagers who are dating. They were bound to become lovers eventually. At least I walked in now and not a couple minutes later like last time.'_ Taichi thought. He shuddered at the memory of what had happened over Winter Break on Christmas Eve.

"What's uh up Tai?" Hikari questioned, clearly shaken up from more than being embarrassed.

"What's up with you Kari?" Taichi asked her.

"Nothing, nothing. Just hanging in here with TK." she said, gesturing to Takeru. Takeru waved with a awkward smile. Taichi chuckled at the whole scene. He shook his head.

"Okay, I was just checking. No news from the Dark Ocean?" Taichi questioned, becoming serious at the last question. Hikari hesitated, and Taichi didn't like it. She was hiding something. "Kari?" He persisted.

"Nope. Not a word." she said shaking her head. Taichi knew that she was lying, but he couldn't do a thing about it. And if she wasn't willing to tell him then it must have been something bad. He did a quick check to see if there were any visible injuries. To Taichi's relief there weren't.

"Okay then." Taichi nodded.

"What brings you here Tai?" Takeru asked him curiously.

"I thought I saw Daemon in the middle of the street." Taichi admitted, causing the two teens in front of him to gape. "I might have been imagining things because after I blinked, he was gone." he finished.

"Sounds like stress to me." Hikari said. "You've been working too hard Tai."

"I know. I'd go somewhere to relax but when I saw Daemon, I slammed on my brakes and got rear ended."

"Yikes dude." Takeru told him with a sssssssss at the beginning. Taichi nodded in agreement.

"So you guys haven't made _any_ progress with Devimon and them?" Taichi checked. Both nodded. "How about Ken? Is he keeping the Emperor in check alright?" Both teens nodded again.

"Have you made any progress on cheering up Sora?" Takeru asked the older brunette. Taichi shook his head.

"Nope. I think it's a girl thing." Taichi shrugged.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hikari asked, putting her hands on her hips. Taichi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um, well, you see..." Taichi started. Takeru and Hikari started laughing at Taichi's mistake. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh Tai, you'll never change will you?" Hikari asked him accusingly. They stayed in Hikari's room laughing and joking around until their parents came home.

* * *

Ken "the rocket" Ichijouji was sitting in his room studying, as usual on a school night. Or on any night for that matter.

"Ken! You should be getting to bed soon!" Ken heard his mom call from the main area of their apartment.

"Okay mom! Just let me finish up what I'm doing!" Ken called back to his mom. He finished up the section that he was taking notes on and put away the textbook. He was already in his bed clothes so he climbed the ladder up to his bed and covered up. If it were up to him, he would keep studying. But Ken was willing to do anything to make his parents happy; a promise that he had made after his Emperor days were over. He lay there in his bed wishing for sleep to come, but in reality his mind was going a million miles a minute. It was still working on memorizing everything that he had just read, worrying about the Dark Ocean, and in the middle of an argument with the Emperor.

"_Hey Ken."_ The Emperor's arrogant voice sounded throughout Ken's mind.

"What do you want? I'm trying to get to sleep!" He told the Emperor quiet enough as to not make his parents suspicious of who he was talking to.

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting your relaxation?"_ The Emperor asked insincerely.

"Actually, yes you were. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to that." Ken said trying to shake the Emperor. Let's just say that it didn't work.

"_Now what fun would that be?"_ The Emperor replied with a mischievous tone in his voice. Ken sighed. Looks like sleep wasn't coming to him anytime soon.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Ken sat up in his bed preparing for the worst. Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared enough. The headache came so suddenly and with such force that Ken nearly fell over the edge of his bed. He couldn't suppress the scream that escaped his lips.

"_Now now Ken."_ The Emperor cooed, _"Let's talk rationally for a second."_

"No part of you is rational!" Ken retorted while holding his head in agony. He heard his parents come to his door. Maybe because of his scream, maybe because he was no longer trying to keep his conversation with the Emperor quiet.

"_Even if that's true, I'm still better company than that group of DigiDestined that you hang out with."_ The Emperor said.

"That's not true!" Ken yelled at him, "My friends are great! They've helped me!"

"_And how exactly have they helped you?"_ The Emperor questioned.

"That's an easy one! My friends have helped me with so many things like-" Ken stopped. He knew that his friends had helped him with stuff, but he just couldn't recall anything.

"_Some friends. I've been here talking to you for weeks and they haven't done a single thing to help you."_ The Emperor told Ken.

"Not true! They've...they've...left me alone to deal with you." Ken realized. A part of him was telling Ken that this wasn't true, but Ken couldn't think of a reason for it not to be. "But I'm still a DigiDestined no matter what!" Ken pulled out his biggest argument.

"_Really? And of what importance are you to the group?" _The Emperor asked. Ken thought about this. He had a place in the group and he knew it. He did have a place in the group, right? He had his Kindness, but what was that compared to Miracles? Or Courage? Even Knowledge had it's place in the group.

"I'm not." Ken admitted. The pain in his head faded away. And so did the Emperor's arrogant voice.

Ken had lost the battle.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuun! So wat'da think? Sorry that it is like two times longer than a normal chapter, but I couldn't bring myself to cut it off any sooner! Please review! Creative criticism welcome!**

**~animegirl336**


	9. Meetings, Emperors, and Brothers

**A/N: Is it just me, or am I typing these too fast? Maybe I should stop. Or maybe not, I don't know.**

_**This chapter has been revised! :) 9/16/14**_

**Disclaimer: Do you guys really think that I own Digimon?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi waited for everyone to arrive. He had received an email on his laptop earlier that day from Hikari. She told him to call a DigiDestined meeting; for what reason Koushiro did not know. He had sent a email out to the rest of the DigiDestined telling them to come to his house for an "emergency" meeting. He assumed that it was an emergency. Why else would Hikari tell him to call a meeting 'right away' as she had put it. So far everyone had arrived save for Ken and Daisuke, the latter always being late. But Ken was another story. Koushiro had brushed it off because Ken had emailed him and said that he couldn't make it. Ken was a busy boy after all. Although what on Earth he was doing at eleven-thirty at night Koushiro couldn't fathom.

Daisuke came running through the door, panting. "Sorry that I'm late."

"And what's your excuse this time?" Miyako asked, crossing her arms over chest.

"My parents wouldn't let me out of the house." Daisuke told them, taking a seat in Koushiro's room. "It's almost midnight!"

"Can't argue with that." Takeru said, smiling. "My mom wouldn't let me out of the house either."

"We're getting off topic! I emailed you all for a reason." Koushiro told them.

"Wait!" Daisuke called out. They all turned they're heads, curious about the disruption. "We can't start without Ken! Where is he?"

"Ken can't make it, he's busy tonight." Koushiro told him. Daisuke nodded, though the confused look on his face gave him away.

"Can we get to the reason why we're at your house instead of sleeping?" Yamato asked annoyed. His, much like the others', hair was messy and undone. They all had bed head because they didn't take the time to look presentable and just rushed over to Koushiro's house.

"Right. For that answer you would need to ask Kari because I have no idea why you are all here at this time of night." Koushiro admitted. All heads turned towards Hikari.

* * *

All heads turned toward Hikari. Takeru gave her hand a quick squeeze before she took a deep breath and stood up. Everyone adjusted themselves so that they were sitting facing Hikari.

"What's up Kari?" Taichi asked concerned.

_'Worried about his baby sister.'_ Hikari said laughing inwardly. But on the outside she was all frowns. She took yet another deep breath as she stalled for time. This was not a conversation that she was looking forward to having.

"Kari?" Miyako asked with concern in her voice. Hikari looked down at her best friend.

"Go ahead Kar. Tell them." Takeru pushed. Hikari nodded and took a final deep breath. She had waited two months to say this, in which time she had been threatened even more. Ever since her first encounter with the dark angel Digimon the Dark World had become more assertive, even slightly aggressive. They no longer tried to be her friend.

Hikari kept her eyes on her feet. "About a month ago, during school, the Dark Ocean tried to take me." Gasps from everyone in the room. "Luckily I won the fight but, right after, I passed out." She looked around the room at her friends. They were all listening intently. Even Daisuke seemed to be interested in what she was saying, and his attention was hard to get. "All three of them were there. But they didn't attack. Devimon acted friendly...a little too friendly."

"The next time I see that-" Taichi began to stand up until Joe grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Once Taichi had settled Hikari continued.

"I woke up in the nurse's office later that day. Since that day the Dark Ocean has come calling more and more frequently. They've stopped trying to be my friend. They've gone back to other methods." She rolled up her pajama sleeve to reveal claw marks. "Such as scratching, shoving, biting, and even smacking." Hikari rubbed her left cheek at the memory. She scanned the faces in the room once more, trying to gauge their reactions. Some of them seemed shocked, others scared, and a couple seemed indifferent. Mimi voiced Hikari's thoughts a few moments later.

"I wish Ken was here. Then we could compare what's happening to you to whatever is happening to him." she said. Hikari was worried about Ken. He had been bothered by the Dark Ocean long before she had even met him. From what she understood, he has been bothered by the Dark Ocean for about as long as she had been saving the Digital World.

Whatever was happening to him was bound to be worse then what was happening to her. Hikari sat back down with nothing else to say. A few minutes of silence passed throughout the room.

"What did he tell you?" Iori asked Hikari, breaking the silence. Hikari shook her head. She'd rather not answer that question. Unfortunately the DigiDestined were not a group who gave up easily.

"Kari, we get it that you might not want to tell us. But if Devimon, Daemon, or even Dragomon said something important then we need to know. The more we know about what they want, the better." Koushiro insisted. She sighed. She didn't want to talk about it anymore than she already had, but she reluctantly told them everything.

"Dragomon wants me to be his Queen. Nothing ever changes with that bastard. Daemon wants...well I'm not a hundred percent sure. He doesn't speak often and when he does he never talks about what he wants, although I would assume that it has something to do with Ken. Devimon is always the most straight forward, and usually does most of the talking." Hikari told them.

"Right, right. But you failed to tell us one thing." Yamato informed her.

"What did Devimon want?" Sora said, speaking up for the first time while still rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Hikari gulped.

"Devimon wants TK."

* * *

"What did Devimon _want_?" Sora prompted Hikari. Takeru listened intently, glued on every word, just like everyone there.

"Devimon wants TK." Takeru's heart nearly stopped inside his chest. There's that nausea again. Did he just hear his girlfriend right? He snapped his head towards her. Eyes wide. In hind sight he should have expected this. Is was Patamon – more specifically Angemon – who had gotten the best of Devimon. The others confirmed that what Hikari said had been real when they all simultaneously looked at him. Takeru gulped and reddened under their gazes. They all wore the same expression: concern. Even Iori had let his guard down and showed concern.

"TK? As in me TK?" Takeru asked sounding dumb. Hikari shook her head as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Have his touched you? Where is he? Has he tried to take you to the Dark Ocean?" Yamato bombarded Takeru with questions.

"No, I don't know, and no." Takeru asked trying to make sure he answered every question. Time for another dumb question. "What does he want with me?"

Hikari shook her head again. "I think...I think that he...he wants you...dead." Hikari choked up on the last word. Takeru wanted to cry. He wanted to pull his knees up to his chest and cry. But he didn't do that. He just sat there staring at a wall.

"Are you okay TK?" Joe asked the younger blonde. TK nodded slowly faking lethargy.

"Yea, just kinda tired." TK told the blu-haired man, reciting his infamous line.

"We all are. It's already past midnight!" Sora complained. "I want some sleep!"

"Sleep is good for people who are sick." Joe pointed out about Sora. They all looked at Joe quizzically, momentarily distracted from the Devimon threat. "Sora has been feeling ill lately." Joe said, seeming to know more than he was letting on.

"You have?" Yamato asked, rubbing her back. She nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder while holding her stomach. "Is that why I've noticed you holding your stomach all the time?" There was a moments hesitation before she nodded yes, as if she was unsure of the answer. Or she was lying. Too tired to keep the conversation going, they all looked back at Takeru. He was thankful for the momentary distraction, but now all eyes were back on him.

"What are we going to do with TK?" Koushiro asked no one inparticular. Takeru didn't feel gracious about being talked about like an object. He was about to speak up but someone else did first.

"Protect him of course!" Taichi pointed out, clearly annoyed with how idiotic Koushiro was this night.

"Yes but the question is how are we planning on protecting TK from a villain that is in another world that we can't even get to?" Koushiro clarified this thoughts for the rest of the pajama-clad group.

Daisuke suddenly jumped a little bit as an idea formed inside his head. "Hey Yolei?" he asked. Miyako looked at him. Curiosity written all over her face.

"What is it Davis?" she asked, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Do you think that you could call Ken and ask him if he can open another portal to the Dark Ocean?" Daisuke asked her. She looked surprised.

"Like he did when we were fighting Daemon?" Miyako asked. Daisuke nodded.

"Exactly like that. Except this time we'll jump through it instead of sending a Digimon."

"I guess so. I'll go try to call now. He might pick up if it's me and he knows that we're having a DigiDestined meeting." Miyako stood up and walked out of Koushiro's room.

"THE DIGIMON!" Iori yelled out suddenly. Everyone turned their startled heads towards him. "How could we forget! How are we planning on fighting without our Digimon!"

"Cody's right. First we need to find a way into the Digital World." Koushiro agreed. "And we might need the help of the Legendary Warriors."

"How are we supposed to get them into the Digital World? Aren't they too old?" Joe said, putting it as nicely as possible.

"Aren't we too old?" Yamato questioned right back. Joe hung his head.

"I hadn't thought of that! What if we can't go through the DigiPortal because we don't have – how did Oikawa put it – the innocence of a child?" Joe asked worriedly. "What if we can never see our Digimon again?"

Taichi sighed. "Calm down Joe. We'll find a way in. We are DigiDestined after all! You forget what we've accomplished before!"

"Yea! If we need to, we'll go to the Digital World in another tsunami or rainbow if it comes down to it!" Sora said getting hyped. Joe laughed.

"Right. I guess I forgot about how determined and stubborn we all are." Joe said jokingly.

"But both of those are good questions. How are we supposed to get the Warriors and us anywhere." Koushiro asked, again, to no one. He was holding his chin in his trademark thinking position. That's when Miyako walked back into Koushiro's room.

"Any luck?" Hikari asked her purple haired friend. Miyako shook her head in confusion.

"It didn't even go to voice mail. It just rang and then it didn't. I tried several times. I finally resigned to calling him on Izzy's home phone. He finally picked up but..." Miyako trailed off. What could Ken have said to her to upset her this much, Takeru wondered.

"But..." Takeru prompted, using the same stubbornness that everyone else had this night. Miyako shook her head.

"He snapped at me."

_~Flashback~_

One, two, three, four, "Who is it?" a sharp voice finally picked up on the other end of them line.

"Ken? Why didn't you pick up before?" Miyako asked. Silence was her only reply.

"What do you _want_?" he asked her sharply with a slight emphasis on the word 'want'.

Miyako was surprised. This wasn't like the timid Ken that she knew and loved. "Um...well..." Miyako momentarily forgot what she was going to ask because of her surprise.

"Spit it out already!" Ken yelled. Miyako almost burst into tears right there and then. Had it been Daisuke or anyone else (with the exception of Hikari, Takeru, and Iori) on the other end of that line she would have yelled right back.

"We were wondering if...if you could get us into the Dark Ocean." Miyako told him. Why was she being timid all of a sudden. This was not her at all.

"No. Now I have business to attend to." and with that Ken hung up. Shock was too subtle a word to describe what Miyako was feeling. Miyako began counting everything that was wrong with what just happened.

_'1) Ken didn't pick up until the fifth or sixth time that I called. 2) He didn't say my name once. 3) He talked sharply and forcefully towards me, as if I wasn't worth his time. 4) He snapped at me, and he snapped at me good. 5) His personality apparently did a 360. 6) He answered with a simple but sharp no, then said that he had 'business to attend to' at twelve thirty in the morning. 7) He didn't even say 'goodbye' or 'love you' or 'have a nice night' like he usually did. He just hung up.'_ Miyako thought. Quite the long list. She stood there with the land line held firm in her grip. She came back to her senses when she heard Joe having a panic attack in Koushiro's room. He put the phone back on the hook and walked back to Koushiro's room.

_~End Flashback~_

"He snapped at you?" Takeru asked in surprise. It was unlike Ken to snap, especially toward Miyako. Miyako nodded on the verge of tears. Miyako was not skilled at holding in her emotions, so it was a surprise to no one when she hugged her legs to her chest and cried.

"Why?" Hikari asked. Takeru was about to ask the same thing, but the brunette teen beat him to it.

"I don't know. He picked up and he immediately used an awful attitude towards me before I had even said anything!" Miyako yelled in disbelief.

"Maybe he was in the middle of an argument with the Emperor?" Mimi suggested. Miyako shook her head.

"I don't think so but maybe. I did say that he had business to attend to."

"Business? This early in the morning?" Sora whined.

"Yup." Miyako confirmed.

Taichi sighed. "What's say we all go home and sleep, then deal with this better in the morning?" A loud 'yes' of relief could be heard escaping the mouths of the rest of the DigiDestined. They all said goodbye then dispersed to their respective homes.

* * *

"Come on you stupid device!" the Emperor yelled at his D3. He growled at it and reached it out towards his computer again. "DigiPort open!" he yelled reciting the classic line. Nothing happened. He threw his D3 at his bedroom wall.

"Ken? Are you okay in there? May we please come in?" Ken's mother asked him in a caring tone.

"No!" the Emperor yelled back. The last thing he needed were his whiny parents. It had been difficult enough to get rid of that other whiny girl. She had called him _six_ times. She really was a persistent little wench. It had been easy enough getting out of hanging out with those brats though. He just needed to say that he was busy. It was more difficult at places like school. He talked to no one, sat alone at lunch, walked home by himself, then locked himself in his room.

"Someone is here to see you Ken." his father called out. He wished that he still had his whip. His name was not Ken! He was the Digimon Emperor!

"Send them away!" the Emperor commanded.

"It's Miyako!" his dad persisted. The Emperor growled. _That_ girl again. When was she going to give up? There was a knock on his bedroom door. The Emperor rolled his eyes.

"Ken? Are...are you in there?" he heard Miyako's voice say. It was shallow and shaky. Good. He had made her cry. "Ken?" she repeated after she had gotten no answer.

"Go! Shoo!" the Emperor commanded.

"No Ken!" Miyako persisted. The Emperor face palmed. This was one stubborn girl.

"Fine!" he walked over to his door and unlocked it. Miyako came in as soon as she heard the click of the lock. She ran right up to him and rested herself against his chest. The Emperor jumped back. NO ONE touched him! Especially not _this_ girl! "Don't touch me!"

Miyako widened her eyes in horror. "K-Ken. W-What do you mean?" Miyako asked, using all of her strength. The Emperor enjoyed watching her suffer.

"Are my words to big for you? I said don't touch me!" The Emperor repeated. He smirked at the look on her face when he said that. "Now tell me why you are here then get out of my room!" He ordered, pointing at the door.

Miyako took a second to speak. "I came here because I was worried about you Ken." She told him. The Emperor resisted the urge to slap her. His parents were to close for comfort. "You didn't come to the meeting, and you never talk to me, Kari, or anyone anymore. And you yelled at me Ken. Is something stressing you out?" Miyako asked him.

"My business is none of your concern, now out of my room!" he said, point at the door once more. Miyako looked at him in awe.

"Ken, if I did something to upset you I really am sorry." Miyako apologized. It sickened the Emperor.

"I said out!" The Emperor screamed, on the verge of hitting her.

She took a step closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I love you Ken. I mean it. If there is something that's worrying you, you can tell me. Or if I did something wrong, please let me know." she pleaded. Then the Emperor smacked her.

* * *

Miyako stood there holding her cheek, tears streaming down her face. Ken had just slapped her. Ken Ichijouji; Mr. Kindness; her Ken. She looked over at him, unable to comprehend what had just transpired.

"Can't take one little hit? Boy you are weak!" Ken mocked her. Why was he doing this? What was the point? Was he mad at her? Obviously.

"K...Ken. Wh...why? What did...I do?" Miyako choked out. She wanted a straight answer from Ken. She hadn't gotten one all night, and she wasn't leaving without one.

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you!" Ken yelled. "Now get out of my room you brat!" Miyako was shocked, but didn't give up. Ken was just having a bad day. She was sure of it.

"Look...look at me Ken." She stated, although her timid tone made it more of a question. What was he doing to her!

"Get-"

"KEN!" Miayko screeched in agony. Ken didn't even flinch.

"-out" he finished. Miyako couldn't stand it. She had been in Ken's house plenty of time; they all had. They had hung out in his room before, many times. She's even slept over here a couple times, and now here he was ordering her to get out.

"Please don't do this Ken!" Miyako begged, earning a kick to the kneecap. Miyako removed her hand from her cheek and moved them both to her now hurting knees. Why was he abusing her all of a sudden? A slap is one thing. Miyako had slapped people plenty of times, but this was fighting. Real fighting. Now she was getting worried about Ken starting a fist fight. "Is this what you want?"

"I don't want anything from you!" Ken said slicing through the air with his arm.

"Are...are you...please don't be...d...d..." Miyako couldn't say the last two words. _'dumping me'_ she thought. Ken groaned. Was it annoyance that Miyako heard in the groan?

"You know what? Yes, yes I am. Now get out of my face, bitch!" Miyako flinched. He said it. He actually dumped her. And called her a bitch. Miyako opened her mouth to try and talk, but no words came out. For the first time in her life, Miyako was speechless. She shook her head then ran out of Ken's room, through his house, and out the door.

* * *

"Hey mom?" Hikari asked as she cooked dinner. She didn't really want to, but it was that or get food poisoning from her mom.

"What is it Kari?" Zoey asked, curious as to what Hikari wanted.

"I was wondering...when you were in the Digital World...what kinds of evil Digimon did you face?" Hikari knew that the question was sudden, but she needed to know more about her parent's adventure in the Digital World.

"Lot's of different kinds. Some a bit more complicated than others." Zoey replied as vaguely as possible.

"Like what? Did any of them come back?" Hikari asked. She wanted to know if her mom had to face people like Myotismon, Devimon, and Diaboromon as well. Or if her enemies were more along the lines of the Dark Masters, Arukenimon, and Mummymon.

"One of them was turned good, died, then was reborn. Five of them were..._cleansed_...then their spirits helped us fight. One of them turned good. And one of them was killed." Zoey said the last sentence with finality to it. One part of the sentence in particular had caught Hikari's attention.

_'One of them turned good...'_ "One of your enemies, the one who was evil then went good. Did it join you? Was it a Digimon?" Hikari asked. This sounded awful familiar.

"He did join us. But he wasn't a Digimon. He was all human, but just his spirit. His physical body was in the hospital after he had an accident. He nearly died." Zoey said, a frown forming on her face.

"Really?" Hikari asked, seeing if her mom would willing give up anymore information, or if Hikari would have to ask more questions.

"Yea." her mom said.

"What was this guy's name?" Hikari asked slowly. She needed this information. It must have been another Legendary Warrior and she wanted to know which one. Her mom made no move to answer.

"Mom? Who was the evil guy?" Hikari persisted.

"My brother." a voice came from the doorway of the apartment. Both Zoey and Hikari turned their heads towards the voice.

"Dad. What's up?" Hikari said nervously, acting suspiciously like her brother.

"My brother. He's the one who tried to kill us then later chose to join us." Koji said as he walked over and sat on the arm of the couch. Hikari nodded slowly processing this. Then it hit her.

"Uncle Koichi?" she yelled out. Both of her parents nodded. "But why?" Hikari was confused. Her Uncle Koichi was the most caring, fun loving, carefree person she knew. Other than Taichi.

"Cherubimon corrupted him in his lowest moment." Koji said, frowning. He got up and walked off into another room.

"Is Dad okay?" Hikari asked her mother. Zoey waved it off.

"He'll be fine. He always is. He's just a lone wolf, and he likes it that way." Hikari laughed. A question suddenly came into her mind.

"How did you and Dad meet?" Hikari asked. It was a classic question for a kid to ask their parents.

"The Digital World of course!" Zoey said it as if Hikari was stupid. Hikari sighed.

"No, I mean like when did you guys start dating? Was he your first love?" Hikari wanted the details. She wanted to compare her relationship with Takeru with her parent's relationship.

"Let's just say this; you're father wasn't my first choice." her mom gave Hikari a pat on the back, then walked off into her room.

* * *

**A/N: So here we go! I like this chapter, but what about you guys. It's so hard to write for the Emperor! I also added a bit of the Warrior info for Hikari at the end. I might give the Warriors their own chapter. What about it? Review please!**

**~animegirl336**


	10. Nightmares and Doctors

**A/N: So like I said, I need to give the Warriors their own chapter. It's going to be real hard! Which is why I'm going to do it (hopefully) but it will not be this chapter! Sorry if you were expecting that. Also, for ease of the typing (because I always mess up and have to go back) the Japanese names will appear less frequently, but will still be present.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! Does anyone even read these things?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ahhh! Patamon help!" an eight year old, golden haired boy shouted out to his orange and cream colored Digimon. A giant black, clawed hand reached for him. The hand was all black, just like the rest of the dark angel's body, except for the red middle finger on his right hand.

"I'm coming TK!" the Digimon called back in response. It flew over in front of the boy to defend him. The Digimon – Patamon – was only a rookie, but the dark angel Digimon in front of them – Devimon – was a champion level. Patamon sucked in a breath of air, then shot it out in the form of a bubble at the black and red hand coming at him. "Boom Bubble!" It didn't even faze Devimon.

"Patamon!" the boy called out in desperation. The black hand was nearly upon them. He looked out to his friends for help. Though he grew confused when he saw there were no sign of his friends or their partners sprawled out like they had been just a minute ago. "MATT!" TK called out for the older blonde, and did not receive a reply in response. He looked back up at the slowly approaching hand. The small, guinea pig-like Digimon shot out another compressed air bubble in a futile attempt to stop the evil Digimon. Tears escaped the Digimon's eyes.

"I'm trying TK! I'll protect you no matter what!" Patamon called out to his young partner. TK continued to call out for his companions.

"Tai! Sora! Mimi! Joe! Izzy!" His eyes grew wider in fright. "MATT!" he called out yet again to his big brother. He looked back over at Patamon, the giant black hand mere feet from him. "PATAMON!" TK cried out in horror as he watched the giant black hand closed around the small rookie Digimon. "PATAMON!" TK cried out again. The black hand tightened it's grip on the rookie Digimon. A shrill cry could be heard for miles around the Digital World. Then there was a puff of smoke mixed with data coming through Devimon's fingers. TK stared a the Digimon who killed his partner in fright. Patamon was unable to Digivolve, it was a well known fact, but it all felt wrong to TK. The boy felt like Patamon should have Digivolved, but couldn't place a finger on why. This was the first time they had battled Devimon, wasn't it? A low, evil laugh could be heard. TK snapped out his thoughts as the hand unclamped and started heading towards him again.

"No scrawny little Digimon to protect you this time is there boy?" the dark voice said. It belonged to none other than Devimon. And TK could do nothing to stop him!

"MATT! HELP!" the boy screamed out, desperate for help. "ANYONE! HELP!" the hand was almost upon him. Anther low, evil laugh could be heard, but this time it sounded eager. As if the Digimon couldn't wait to get his claws on the boy.

* * *

A seventeen year old TK sat up in his bed, his head drenched in a cold sweat. He closed his eyes and took a minute to slow his breathing back to normal. Once he had accomplished that he got up and went out to the main area of his apartment. He slipped on some shoes and his winter jacket and slipped out of the apartment unnoticed.

TK walked down the street, not fully aware of where his feet were taking him. He found himself walking for who knows how long an who knows what time. TK glanced at a clock on the outside of a public building. Two thirty. He probably woke up somewhere around one thirty. He sat down on a bench in the middle of the park. No one was here this early in the morning. No one except him. He was the only one who wanted to get out of the house this early. Everybody was at home sleeping, not having nightmares about Digimon. TK ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair. Then he noticed that someone else was in fact in the park this early. A closer examination proved it to be Kari. He called out to her. "Kari!" she just kept walking. TK got up off the bench and ran over. You can only yell so much before people start yelling at you. Especially this early in the morning.

When he got over to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and pulled away. She stood stiff and completely still. Almost as if he paralyzed her with his touch. "Kari, are you okay?" TK asked her. She relaxed a bit and turned around. She was still tense, but looked slightly more relaxed. Her hair was unbrushed – bedhead. Kari was still in her bed clothes, had on winter boots, and a light jacket. She looked rather frazzled, but TK guessed that he didn't look much better. "Kari, are you okay?" TK repeated himself. She stood there staring at him for a second before nodding.

"I'm fine. I'm just going out for a walk. What about you?" Kari asked the blonde boy.

TK shook his head. He needed to be honest with her about his Devimon problems. Up till he started causing trouble again, only the older kids and Cody had known the details. Ken knew about it a little bit. "No, I'm not okay." TK told her as he sat back down on the bench. "I had another nightmare about Devimon."

Kari sat down next to him. "I'm so sorry. What was it about? Other than Devimon." she prompted.

TK hesitated, but recounted the events to her. "It was a nightmare about the battle eight years ago. He reached for me but Patamon got in the way just like before. Except this time, he didn't Digivolve in Angemon. So when Devimon grabbed him...he died. The Devimon reached for me. This is one of the recurring ones. There are more. But I always wake up before I can do whatever my goal was." TK explained. "I haven't gotten much sleep in a while. The nightmares were just starting to go away. But now..."

"Sounds kind of like what happened to me. But mine wasn't a nightmare." Kari admitted. TK looked over at her but he couldn't see her face. She hung her head so that her chocolate brown hair covered his view of her face.

"Has the Dark Ocean been bothering you?" TK asked even though the answer was obvious.

"Yea. They keep pestering me about the same things. Being Queen and finding you." Kari said. She looked up at him.

"I've been thinking Kari. Maybe I should go fight Devimon by myself." TK admitted to her. Kari's eyes widened in surprise

"You're joking right? You can't even _get_ to the Dark Ocean! Much less the Digital World! And what makes you think that you can even beat all three of them? You think that Devimon will fight without hi cronies?" Kari yelled. TK shrugged, unaffected by the yelling.

"I just don't want everyone to get invovled. If they do, then Devimon will go after them more. As it is, he already found out about you. He's using you guys against me! And I can't let him hurt you guys just because he hates me!" TK said, his voice raising with each sentence. He jumped up off the bench, startling Kari. "I should be getting home." TK said. He walked off towards his house.

* * *

He quietly opened the door to the apartment, quietly closed it, then slipped of his shoes and coat. TK quietly walked in the general direction that he thought his bedroom was in. He held out his hands in front of him so that he didn't run into anything on his way. He quietly slipped into his bedroom and fell on his bed on his back, limbs spread apart. He let out a sigh. This night was going increasingly well. First his mom questioned him about why he's been angry more often lately, then he had one of his many nightmares about Devimon, then he snaps at his girlfriend!

Luck was definitely not on his side.

He looked over at his bedside table. He sat up as he reached for his simple green flip phone. He opened it up and hovered his thumb above the number pad, debating over who to call. He really needed to call Kari to apologize, but the first name who popped into his head was Ken's. He was the one who was closest to the Dark Ocean. He was six digits into Ken's number when his thumb paused. He mentally chastised himself for actually trying to call the jerk. Ever since what happened with Yolei, all of the DigiDestined stopped talking to the boy genius. Ken didn't even seem to care. Giving up, he dialed Kari's number and out the phone up to his ear.

* * *

The Emperor sat at the desk beside his bed brainstorming. There absolutely had to be a way to use his Dark Digivice to get to the Digital World and, more importantly, the Dark Ocean. He drew out his plans, trying to figure out how his Dark Digivice worked. If only he could see inside of the complex device. He stood up out of his chair and reached into his pocket, grabbing the oval device. He stretched his arm out towards the computer, and held the device infront of the screen. He took a deep breath and did something that he had rarely done the last time he was ruling this body; focused. Used thought and focus before aggression and force.

"DigiPort open." he said quietly and calmly. He had developed a theory. The Emperor had thought about all of the previous timed that he had attempted to go to the Digital World. The had been anxious and angry that they hadn't been able to open the DigiPortal. So the Emperor theorized that being calm and, dare he say it, _timid_ about it, he might be able to get through BlackWarGreymon's seal. Not to mention Oikawa's protective barrier. That was the hardest part because it didn't let any evil in.

To Ken's surprise, the DigiPortal appeared on his screen. And both lights were green. A smile – no a smirk – appeared on the Emperor's face at the thought of having his turf back. And this time, the portal wasn't open, so those DigiBrats won't be coming to try and dethrone him again. He laughed as a bright, white light appeared and sucked him into the DigiPortal.

* * *

Meaanwhile, in the Digital World, the Digimon were lounging around The Forest Of Irrelevant Road Signs. I was dubbed that name by Matt years prior. They were just hanging, not really doing much. It was a hot day in that section of the Digital World, because they were right next to a desert. It had been a long time since they had seen their human partners. What had it been? Four years? Five maybe? Time was a concept that the Digimon didn't usually keep track of. Unless they were counting the days until they could see their partners again. They knew it approxamitely, but they were never good with numbers. If an important day came around, such as Christmas or August first, then Gennai would let them know.

"Anybody know what to do?" Armadillomon asked the rest of the lazy Digimon. They never realized how boring their lives were without their partners, or any evil to fight. Not that they'd ever wish for the latter. The Digimon all shook their heads.

"Nope. I bet if Tai was here he'd know what to do. He's never boring." Agumon answered.

"Has anybody checked the DigiPort lately?" Patamon asked them, acting as if they were stupid.

"You just want to see Gatomon." Biyomon teased the small Digimon. Patamon denied the accusaion.

"I wanna see TK! Geez." Patamon retorted as believably as he could.

"But the question still stands," Wormmon said, "_has_ anyone checked the DigiPort lately?"

None of the Digimon answered imediately. Instead they looked around at the others to see if they had. A collective nod was shared throughout the gaggle of Digimon.

"Every damn day." Veemon verbalized their thoughts. "Every morning I go to the nearest DigiPort. Just in case it's open, and I can call out to Davis." He sighed. "Guess I'm not the only one." Silence reigned for minutes; how many none of them knew. None of the Digimon knew what to say. The topic of their partners was a sensitive one. One rarely brought up. It was talked about on few special occasions such as the anniversary of the day they met their partners (save for Gatomon and the newer Digimon), the day that the younger Digimon met _their_ partners, the day they defeated MaloMyotismon, and the dya they defeated Armageddemon. It had been what Veemon had felt had been an hour before anyone spoke up.

"Does anyone else think about them?" Gabumon asked the inevitable question that no one dared to ask.

Biyomon nodded. "I think about Sora everyday." She didn't tell them what she had told Veemon and Gabumon (because they were the two who could keep a secret the best). She had told them that she was worried about Sora. All of the Digimon had a special connection with their partners, so they would know if something was happening in the real world. Biyomon had been sensing something strage about Sora. She could feel stress radiating off of her. Biyomon was huddled by a tree. Gabumon got pulled himself off of the U-Turn sign that he was sitting on and walked over to her to hug her in a comforting manner. Veemon also went over, but only offered her a supportive pat on the back.

"Is something wrong Biyomon?" a concerned Palmon asked. Thanks to Mimi, Palmon could read people real well. She was also the gossip spreader of the DigiWorld. This was the exact reason that Biyomon was not spilling to Palmon.

"N-Nothing's w-wrong. W-Why?" Biyomon stuttered, trying to keep the tears from falling. This stress had coming off of Sora for about a month.

"You're lying!" Tentomon exclaimed. Why did he have to be so smart? Thanks a lot Izzy.

"Who says she's lying?" Gabumon defended.

"You should just MYOB." Veemon said, using an expression that he had learned years prior.

"Seriously Biyomon, you've been wound up real tight lately. What's up?" Hawkmon asked, concerned. Biyomon would have bit her lip if she didn't have a beak. She was debating whether to tell them or not. It's not like she could just take this stress all by herself. She was about to speak up, but Wormmon beat her to it.

"Ken!" he yelled out in ecstasy. All of the Digimon snapped their heads over towards where Wormmon was looking. Could a human really be here. To Biyomon's (and all of their) surprise, there was Ken, standing right there. Wormmon ran over to him and sat on Ken's shoe. "You're really here Ken!" Wormmon nearlt cried. Biyomon was the first to notice that something was off with Ken.

"Uh, Wormmon..." Biyomon started to say. "You might want to..." Biyomon stopped talking when she saw the look in Ken's eye. She had seen that look before. "WORMMON!" Biyomon yelled out. Wormmon looked over at her before Ken bent down and swatted the green and purple Digimon aside.

Wormmon recovered from the blow and stood up, looking over at his partner. "Now why would you do that Ken?"

Ken chuckled in reply. "Because it's fun and I can. Do I need another reason?" All of the Digimon flinched. That tone in Ken's voice...it was all too familiar. The arrogance...and ego...mixed with Ken's sudden abusive nature could only mean one thing.

"Something is seriously wrong guys." Patamon said.

"Someone go get Gennai." Augumon whispered. Tentomon nodded in response and slipped away unseen. He knew a shortcut to Server.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Matt sat up in his bed and smacked his alarm clock to shut it up. He rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes and glanced to his side. He was the only one in the bed. _'Sora must have gotten up early.'_ he thought. Looking at his alarm clock, he noticed that it was in fact eleven-thirty, so it's not as early as he had first thought. He got out of bed and got dressed. He walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He checked around the apartment, but no sign of Sora. He picked up his cell and called hers. It rung out and went to voice mail. Now he was getting worried. With all of the dangerous things going on recently, he was afraid that they had taken her. For what reason he did not know. He called Tai this time. Luckily, on the second ring, Tai picked up.

"'Sup Matt?" Tai asked. He clearly had been awake longer than Matt for a change.

"Not much Tai. Just wondering if you've seen Sora today." Matt asked casually, trying to hide his worry.

"Stop worrying Matt," obviously Matt didn't do a good job of hiding it, "she's just at her doctor's appointment. She didn't tell you?" Tai told him as if it was common knowladge.

Actually, she hadn't told Matt about her doctor's appointment. Not like it's anything new. She hasn't told him much of anything in the past month.

"No, she didn't. Thanks Tai." Matt said, hanging up. He didn't even give Tai a chance to say goodbye. He dialed Sora's number again. This time she picked up.

"Hello?" Sora asked. She hadn't looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Sor." Matt said. No need to say his name. His voice and nickname for her should be enough of an identification.

"Oh...uh...M-Matt. H-Hey." Sora said quickly, a nervous tone in her voice. This made Matt's worry surface yet again.

"You okay? You sound unnerved." Matt asked. She had better not be hurt.

"Perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. Again, it was said with a quick, nervous tone. Sora was lying, and she wasn't doing it very well.

"Are you sure? Did your doctor's appointment go well?" Matt asked. There was supposed to be venom in that line, but his worry won out.

"H-How did y-you-"

"Tai told me. How come he knew and _I_ didn't?" Matt asked her, the venom returning as he remembered why he called in the first place.

"Uh...I...because...he...you..." Sora stuttered. She was unable to come up with an intelligent answer. "I gotta go. I'll be home soon, don't worry."

"Okay then." Matt told her.

"Bye. Love you Matt." Sora told him.

"Love you too." he responded before hanging up. Now suspicion was the dominant emotion.

* * *

"Tai! You home?" Sora called out as she knocked on his door again. This time the door opened to reveal the face of Tai.

"Yup, I'm home. What's up?" Tai asked her.

"Can I, uh, come in?" she asked hesitantly. Tai got a serious look on his face. If Sora needed to come in to talk to him, it was either important, private, or both. He nodded and let her inside. They sat down on the blue couch.

"Is everything okay?" Tai asked, although he already had a feeling of what this was about.

"Yes, everything's fine." Sora assured him.

"No Dark Ocean/Devimon/Daemon/Dragomon business?" he questioned. He already knew it wasn't about that stuff, but he just needed to make sure.

"They haven't bothered me any more than they have bothered you." Sora said. Tai nodded. They had all ran into trouble – Kari, Ken, and TK the most.

"If this isn't about Devimon, Dragomon, or Daemon, then what are we talking about?" he asked with a very serious tone in his voice. Tai was pretty sure that he knew what this was about.

"How much did you tell Matt?" Sora asked.

"Calm down Sora." Tai cooed. "_He _called _me_. I had to tell him the truth!" he defended himself.

"How much. Did you. Tell. Matt." Sora repeated slowly, putting an emphasis on each word.

"I only told him about your doctor's appointment. Nothing else." Tai assured her. Sora let out a breath of relief. "Since we're on the topic, how did your appointment go?" he asked.

Sora sighed. "I guess I should be happy but-"

"So...you are...?" Tai asked with a smile on his face. "Congrats!"

Sora half smiled. "Thanks Tai. Thing is, how am I supposed to tell Matt?"

"Just tell him. God, girls over complicate everything." Tai said, leaning back on the couch. His hands were behind his head.

"Tai!" Sora exclaimed. "Be serious! It's not that easy!" Tai flinched as Sora yelled at him. She's yelling like Mimi yells.

"Geez Sora! If it' that big of a deal, I'll tell him for you!" Tai offered. Sora considered this for a moment. Matt was Tai's best friend. Unfortunatly, her optomistic thoughts didn't last long.

"No, no. I should be the one to tell him." Sora said, shaking her head. "I guess I'm just stressing out." Tai pit a hand on her shoulder. Sora smiled. "Thanks Tai."

Matt may be her boyfriend, but Tai was her best friend. She's been friends with him since before they were forcively thrown into the Digital World. Support from him meant a great deal to her.

Even if half of it was because he had a lingering crush on her.

"No problem. As your leader and best friend it's my job to support you when you're down or unsure of yourself." Tai told her. He may be a goggle-head, but when it really counts, he can be very serious.

"I should probably go to my Mom's house and break the news to her. See ya Tai!" Sora called out as she ran out of the older Kamiya's apartment.

* * *

"See ya Sora!" Tai called back. He turned back towards the TV. _'Matt had better give her that ring soon.'_ Tai thought. He had gone ring shopping with Matt the other day. Then Tai's computer started beeping. _'Probably just another email from Kari about how much she misses me and blah blah blah.'_ Tai thought as he got up and went over to his computer. He was surprised to see that it was from Izzy. The na wave of fear hit. He anxiously opened the email.

_Bad news Tai! I just received a message from Tentomon and Gennai! This may sound like good news, but let me tell you, it most assuredly is not. They had manged to contact me, but only to tell me that Ken is in the Digital World! Again, this is not good news. Although Ken has not directly stated it, the Digimon are worried that he may be the Emperor again._

_~Izzy_

Tai reread the email again to make sire tha he read it right. '_Message...Tentomon...Gennai...Ken...Emperor...'_ Yup, he had read it right. Ken had somehow made it to the Digital World. And he may or may not be the Emperor again. He took a minute to let it all sink in.

"Oh shit!" Tai exclaimed as he jumped up from his laptop. He could not believe that this was happening. He knew that the Emperor had been bothering Ken, but he had never thought that Ken would lose the battle. He knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

**A/N: Should I just end it here? Sorry about the cliffhanger, but if I know that if I hand't ended it here this chapter wouldn't have ended! So whatcha think? Let me know! An yes, I have been foreshadowing the whole Sora thing. Go back and reread the previous chapters if you didn't catch it, or if you want to read it. I'm sorry that it took so long to get out, but the 8th grade and soccer have kept me busy. Okay, my rant is over. Review!**

**~animegirl336**


End file.
